L'effet papillon
by BackToSeptember
Summary: Mikami s'absente, il est remplacé par Ikuro Matsuda, accompagné de sa soeur Hanaé. Ca, c'est le point de départ. Comment un événement aussi banal peut-il bouleverser à ce point les vies de Genzô Wakabayashi, Tarô Misaki, Kojirô, Tsubasa, Karl-Heinz et bien d'autres ? C'est ça, l'effet papillon. Une histoire d'amour ne débute-t-elle pas toujours par des papillons dans le ventre ?
1. Tes yeux bleus

Helloooo, je suis trop contente de vous partager aujourd'hui une histoire qui mûrit dans ma tête depuis si longtemps (plus d'un an déjà) ! Je me décide enfin à partager ce que j'ai commencé à écrire... J'espère vraiment que cela va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques. J'ai un gros faible pour Genzô Wakayashi depuis très longtemps, et s'il est bien le personnage principal de cette histoire, les autres ne sont pas en reste et il y en a donc pour tous les goûts ;)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Pourrait-on croire qu'un événement, banal comme il s'en produit à chaque instant dans le monde, en apparence sans conséquence et qui en entraîne d'autres tout aussi insignifiants, serait à même de bouleverser le cours de plusieurs existences ? Nous aurions du mal à l'admettre, en effet. Et pourtant, le récit qui suit et dont je me fais le narrateur en est une formidable démonstration. Laissez-moi vous montrer…

Il savait pourtant que ce ne serait pas une bonne journée. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Un réveil qui ne sonne pas par exemple. Lui, d'ordinaire si ponctuel, avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard. Pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. Cela le rendait grognon. Il en fallait peu pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur de toute façon. Et pour finir la série des ennuis – du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait – son chien était malade et il faudrait l'emmener chez le vétérinaire en fin d'après-midi, à l'autre bout de la ville, le tout sans voiture. La journée commençait donc mal.

Ce que Genzô Wakabayashi ne savait pas encore en se rendant à l'entraînement ce matin-là, c'était que la situation allait empirer. Néanmoins, il ne se doutait pas non plus le moins du monde que cette journée risquait bien de marquer un tournant irréversible dans son existence. A 21 ans, avec à son actif une carrière de footballeur mondialement reconnu, il croyait avoir vécu bien des choses. Il se croyait épanoui, heureux. Pourtant, il avait l'impression, tout au fond de lui, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas bien à mettre le doigt dessus. Comme pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit – il était déjà d'une humeur assez exécrable pour en rajouter – il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son jogging et composa un numéro.

\- Tsubasa, salua-t-il lorsque la personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha.

\- Salut Genzô !

\- Je suis désolé, je vais être en retard aujourd'hui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! dit Tsubasa. Par contre, dépêche-toi quand même, ce n'est pas Mikami qui fait l'entraînement aujourd'hui, rappelle toi.

Genzô grommela quelques paroles presque inaudibles et raccrocha. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Merde, il avait oublié ! Tatsuo Mikami, le coach de l'équipe, ne pouvait pas assurer l'entraînement ce matin-là et il avait chargé quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour arriver en retard. Il accéléra la cadence et finit par arriver au stade. Il vit ses amis, alignés devant le banc de touche. Il s'avança, la tête baissée, et se glissa entre Tarô et Ryô. Il salua l'entraîneur remplaçant sans même le regarder, ne tenant pas particulièrement à se faire remarquer alors qu'il venait déjà d'arriver en retard.

\- Tiens, Genzô Wakabayashi. Alors, on se fait désirer ?

L'intéressé releva brusquement la tête, surpris. Du pouce, il remonta sa casquette, dégageant ainsi son regard. Il détailla le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Celui-ci ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui, peut-être 24 ou 25 ans. Il était assez grand, mais pas autant que lui. Il avait des yeux bleus perçants et un sourire narquois s'affichait sur son visage. Genzô ne répondit rien. Le jeune homme reprit, d'une voix traînante :

\- Ikuro Matsuda. Je vais vous entraîner aujourd'hui en l'absence de Tatsuo Mikami.

Genzô s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer. A ce moment, il remarqua derrière lui une jeune fille qui l'observait avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle ne cilla pas lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il l'avait remarquée. Genzô se redressa et reporta son attention sur Ikuro Matsuda. Celui-ci s'approcha de Genzô, et le regarda attentivement de bas en haut. Genzô, gêné, regarda ses compagnons d'un air interrogateur. Hikaru Matsuyama secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas plus. Le jeune entraîneur ouvrit alors la bouche :

\- Tu es capitaine depuis quand ?

Il fixait le brassard bleu et blanc que Genzô portait autour du bras.

Pas longtemps, répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils. Tsubasa n'a pas souhaité le garder après la coupe du monde, Kojirô n'en a pas voulu non plus, donc je l'ai récupéré.

\- J'aimerais qu'Ozhora le reprenne.

Il parlait très bien japonais, mais avec un léger accent. Genzô, surpris, se tourna vers Tsubasa. Celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Je l'ai volontairement donné à Genzô, qui fait un très bon capitaine. De plus, je suis blessé en ce moment, et je ne tiens pas à être capitaine si je ne suis pas en état de l'assumer correctement. Je ne veux pas le récupérer.

Ikuro semblait contrarié.

\- Bien. Alors Hyugâ, tu vas le prendre.

Ce dernier ricana, certain que Wakabayashi ne se séparerait pas si facilement du brassard. De toute façon, lui n'en voulait vraiment pas. Pourquoi ce Matsuda s'entêtait-il à vouloir retirer sa fonction de capitaine au gardien ? Kojirô jeta un regard à ce dernier, qui serrait les poings. Les autres le regardaient aussi, inquiets de sa réaction. Tarô Misaki esquissa un geste pour tenter de retenir son capitaine, mais Tsubasa l'en dissuada en secouant la tête. Genzô se rapprocha de l'entraîneur, le dominant d'une tête. Si Ikuro était plutôt grand et bien bâti, Genzô était plus grand et beaucoup plus imposant. Le sourire de Kojirô s'agrandit encore plus. « On va enfin se marrer ». Il savait que Wakabayashi n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par le premier venu et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui l'impressionnait. « D'un côté, on se ressemble pas mal lui et moi » songea l'attaquant. Il y avait toujours eu des tensions entre eux deux, même si celles-ci semblaient s'apaiser quelque peu avec le temps qui passait. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus les deux gamins arrogants et fiers qu'ils avaient pu être à 12 ans. Kojirô, perdu dans ses pensées, réagit lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave et basse de son capitaine s'élever.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es là qu'une journée en remplacement de Mikami, ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir changer la disposition de l'équipe comme ça t'arrange, siffla Genzô, étrangement calme.

\- Déjà, j'apprécierais que tu ne me tutoies pas, je ne suis pas ton pote, persifla l'autre, tâchant de se défendre face à la stature de Genzô. Ensuite, quand on arrive en retard, on ne la ramène pas. Enfin, Mikami m'a confié l'équipe, non pas pour une journée comme tu sembles le croire, mais pour quelques jours, donc tu vas me montrer plus de respect. Ainsi si je décide de certains changements, tu les acceptes ou tu vas sur le banc de touche, ajouta-t-il en indiquant le banc derrière lui, où était assise la jeune fille qui suivait toujours la scène avec attention.

Genzô fulminait. Il détestait qu'on lui tienne tête. Mais où Mikami avait-il dégotté cet énergumène ? Il arracha son brassard, le balança à la tête d'Ikuro et alla s'asseoir sur le banc, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait sa fierté, il n'allait pas se plier aux ordres de cet emmerdeur quand même !

Ikuro arborait un sourire victorieux. Il ramassa le brassard et le tendit à Kojirô, qui le regarda avec mépris, n'esquissant aucun geste pour le prendre.

\- Je n'en veux pas, Wakabayashi te l'a dit ! Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi que ce soit lui le capitaine ?

Ikuro était excédé ! Il ne pensait pas que les joueurs lui donneraient tant de fil à retordre, et il avait espéré se faire respecter un peu plus. Il ne tenait pas à se mettre tous les joueurs à dos, encore moins Kojirô Hyugâ. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Kojirô haussa les épaules, affichant un air mauvais. Le jeune entraîneur s'avança vers Tsubasa, qui, après un regard entendu avec Genzô, passa le brassard de capitaine à son bras sans broncher.

Ikuro continua à donner quelques indications aux joueurs pour l'échauffement, et ceux-ci semblaient assez désemparés. Il ne s'occupa plus de Genzô, ne lui lança même plus un regard. Celui-ci aurait pu s'en aller, mais il tenait à discuter avec ses amis à la fin de l'entraînement, et prit donc son mal en patience.

Il s'était machinalement assis le plus loin possible de la jeune fille, qu'il supposait être la sœur d'Ikuro au vu de la ressemblance physique. Il lui lança un coup d'œil, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Elle était concentrée sur tout autre chose à présent, et ne prêtait plus du tout attention au garçon qui s'était assis près d'elle. Elle était en train de griffonner dans un carnet. Genzô resta fasciné un moment par ses longs doigts fins qui semblaient presque caresser le papier. Une boucle de cheveux bruns vint effleurer la feuille alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus, collant presque son nez mince et long contre la page. Elle finit par se redresser, rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière. Ils avaient par endroit des reflets auburn. Elle porta son crayon de papier à sa bouche aux lèvres remplies et rosées, le regard perdu dans le vague. Genzô remarqua un grain de beauté, discret, près de son œil, ainsi qu'une petite fossette au menton, et des taches de rousseur parsemées sur son nez. Il détacha ses yeux du visage de la jeune fille et vit qu'elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un sweat, dans lesquels elle flottait. Il s'en étonna car il faisait déjà une chaleur étouffante pour ce mois de mai. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour retirer son propre sweat. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit qu'une paire d'yeux curieux l'observait également. Il ne put détourner le regard, comme hypnotisé par ces deux yeux en amande d'un bleu profond, qui n'avaient rien de japonais. Encore une fois, elle ne cilla pas en croisant son regard sombre. « On dirait deux onyx » songea-t-elle. Ce fut lui qui détourna le regard le premier, et il s'en étonna à nouveau. Ce n'était pas son genre de baisser les yeux devant quelqu'un. Il sentait toujours le regard de la jeune fille peser sur lui, et cela le gênait.

Il se concentra alors sur la fin de l'entraînement. Etrangement, il se sentait un peu moins en colère. C'était comme si la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés l'avait un peu calmé, de par la douceur et la tranquillité qu'elle dégageait.

\- Wakabayashi !

La voix du coach résonna à ses oreilles. Il soupira, sentant la colère monter à nouveau. Ikuro ne semblait pas apprécier la façon dont sa sœur et le gardien se dévisageaient. Visiblement, il semblait trouver préférable de garder Wakabayashi loin de la jeune fille. « On ne sait jamais » pensa-t-il. « Je ne veux pas qu'il se venge sur elle ».

\- Tu vas venir t'entraîner un peu finalement, tu ne vas pas rester là à ne rien faire tandis que les autres triment ! Montre-moi donc ce que tu as dans le ventre. On m'a pourtant dit plus d'une fois que tu étais un joueur de talent, j'attends la démonstration.

Il le provoquait volontairement. Il affichait toujours un sourire goguenard. Genzô se leva. « Mais pourquoi Mikami ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il allait nous coller un chieur pareil… ? Et ne l'a-t-il pas prévenu pour ma cheville ? »

En effet, à cette période, la cheville de Genzô, qui avait pourtant tenu bon durant la coupe du monde, le faisait encore souffrir. A croire que cette foutue cheville ne serait jamais totalement guérie. Mais si Mikami n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir le remplaçant, c'est qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin. Genzô n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à rappeler sa faiblesse à ce type. Il s'avança, toujours sous le regard concentré de la sœur d'Ikuro.

\- Allez, fais-moi une trentaine d'abdos et une trentaine de pompes, et ensuite tu iras courir.

En temps normal, le jeune footballeur faisait ces exercices sans problème. Seulement, avec sa cheville blessée, ça allait être plus compliqué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ikuro et fut alors persuadé qu'en réalité, celui-ci était bien au courant de son état et cherchait justement à le mettre à l'épreuve. De toute façon, il n'allait pas faire profil bas devant lui, alors il débuta son entraînement. Il commença par les abdos, qu'il fit très rapidement. Mais les pompes lui posèrent plus de difficulté. Il ne dit rien, mais lança des regards noirs à Ikuro.

\- Alors, tu te magnes ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Décidément, il se demandait comment il allait réussir à rester calme.

\- Ikuro, tu vois bien qu'il est blessé à la cheville !

C'était la jeune fille qui avait parlé. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne le regardait plus. « De quoi se mêle-t-elle, celle-là ? » se demanda Genzô, irrité.

Mais ses coéquipiers avaient eux aussi suivi la scène de loin, et arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Genzô savait que si la sœur d'Ikuro n'était pas intervenue, eux l'auraient fait. D'ailleurs, ils argumentèrent eux aussi avec Ikuro pour qu'il laisse Genzô tranquille. La tension était palpable, mais le jeune entraîneur finit par lâcher l'affaire. Genzô se redressa, cachant une grimace de douleur en abaissant sa casquette sur son visage.

Tsubasa le regarda s'éloigner en songeant qu'il ne devait vraiment pas être dans son état normal. D'ordinaire, jamais Genzô ne se serait laissé défendre ainsi par les autres. Mais il connaissait sa fierté et son orgueil, et savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué sa faiblesse. Il se jura de discuter de tout cela avec lui au plus vite.

Ikuro, vexé par l'intervention des autres, ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière remarque provocatrice à l'intention du gardien de buts :

\- Tu n'iras pas te plaindre auprès ta mère j'espère ? Ou pire, auprès de Mikami ?

Genzô fit volte-face, furieux. Il s'approcha à grands pas d'Ikuro et le saisit par le col de son T-shirt. « J'ai parlé trop vite » songea Tsubasa, mi inquiet, mi amusé. La face d'Ikuro s'était décomposée lorsqu'il avait vu Genzô faire demi-tour.

\- Ecoute moi bien, cracha ce dernier, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as contre moi, et je m'en moque royalement. Je ne sais pas non plus comment tu as bien pu réussir à te mettre dans les petits papiers de Tatsuo, toujours est-il que ça ne signifie pas que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, compris ? Et si jamais tu t'avises encore une fois de parler de ma mère, je te démonte !

Ikuro ne faisait plus le malin, mais savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il tentait vainement de se dégager de la poigne de Genzô. Après ce que venait de dire le gardien, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. C'est ce qu'il fit, à contrecœur et de mauvaise foi. Mais Genzô ne semblait pas encore décidé à le laisser filer si vite. Encore une fois, une voix féminine se fit entendre :

\- Lâche-le !

Surpris, Genzô laissa retomber Ikuro. Il regarda la jeune fille qui s'était levée de son banc et qui lui faisait face. Elle était assez grande, mais bien sûr, elle était, elle aussi, loin d'atteindre la hauteur de Genzô. Elle planta son regard déterminé dans les yeux du garçon. Lorsqu'il eût lâché son frère, elle ne lui prêta plus attention et s'éloigna, tirant Ikuro par le bras jusqu'au banc.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de le provoquer ?

\- Laisse tomber, répondit Ikuro d'un ton agressif.

Cet entraînement catastrophique touchait à sa fin, et les joueurs se rendirent aux vestiaires pour se changer. Genzô fut le premier à y entrer. Il retira son T-shirt avec hâte. Ses amis le rejoignirent et tentèrent de le calmer.

\- Essaie de joindre Mikami pour lui demander des explications, peut-être ? proposa Hikaru.

\- Je ne vais pas l'embêter, il est sûrement occupé, répondit Genzô, les poings encore serrés et tremblants de rage.

\- Moi je ne me gênerais pas à ta place ! lança Kojirô, qui semblait aussi énervé que le jeune homme.

Tsubasa, qui n'avait encore rien dit, s'avança vers le gardien. Il retira le brassard de capitaine de son poignet et le lui lança. C'était lui qui le lui avait confié après la coupe du monde, et Genzô avait d'abord refusé. Tsubasa savait très bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas plus que cela être capitaine de l'équipe, et qu'il n'en tirait aucune gloire. Il avait accepté au nom de son amitié avec le numéro 10, c'était tout.

\- Je n'en veux pas, reprends-le, déclara Tsubasa à son ami. Tu es un meilleur capitaine que moi.

\- Je me fiche de ce brassard, garde le pour l'instant, je ne tiens pas à provoquer un autre esclandre avec « l'entraîneur ». Quelqu'un a retenu son nom d'ailleurs ?

Ikuro Matsuda, répondit Jun Misugi.

\- Au moins, sa petite sœur n'est pas mal du tout, pas vrai Genzô ? s'écria Ryô, lançant une œillade au gardien tout en battant des cils.

Il reçut le T shirt du jeune homme en pleine figure, suivi d'un « La ferme Ryô ! ».

\- J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais, pouffa de rire le concerné.

Mais les autres ne rentrèrent pas dans son jeu, voyant bien le regard noir de leur gardien. De plus, tous savaient que les filles intéressaient bien plus Ryô que Genzô, et aucun n'avait vraiment prêté attention aux deux jeunes gens sur le banc, tout à l'heure.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, approuva pourtant Tarô, un léger sourire en coin.

\- Mais si elle est aussi chiante que son frangin, je m'en approche pas, grommela Kojirô.

Genzô, tout en se changeant, réfléchissait. Il l'avait à peine regardée, cette fille, et il avait fallu que Ryô le voit ! Mais bon, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. En plus, il ne l'avait même pas trouvée belle. Enfin, peut-être un petit peu… Bon d'accord, en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie finalement. Et puis ? Il sortit pour prendre l'air. Malheureusement, les deux Matsuda étaient encore là, accompagnés d'une troisième personne. C'était un garçon trapu, avec un visage aux traits anguleux surmonté de cheveux bruns très courts. Il discutait avec Ikuro et sa main droite était posée sur la hanche de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, dans un geste possessif. Celle-ci vit Genzô arriver, mais cette fois, elle ne soutînt pas son regard et baissa rapidement la tête.

Genzô s'éclipsa en remarquant que les deux garçons lui lançaient des regards appuyés. Il rentra chez lui pour s'occuper de son chien, John. Il fallait l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. Une fois cela fait, il était tard. Il se sentait épuisé. Cette journée lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression. Il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de Tatsuo Mikami. Il était très proche de ce dernier, et il le considérait presque comme son père. Il avait vécu avec lui dans la grande demeure des Wakabayashi avant qu'ils ne partent tous deux en Allemagne. Puis Mikami était rentré au bout de trois ans, estimant que son élève n'avait plus besoin de lui là-bas. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour la coupe du monde junior, puis pour d'autres matches, et enfin pour la coupe du monde qui s'était déroulée l'année précédente. A présent, Genzô avait décidé de rester au Japon avec ses amis pour un temps, et il vivait à nouveau dans la maison de ses parents, seul. Genzô Wakabayashi était un jeune homme plutôt solitaire. Ses parents, avec qui il n'avait quasiment jamais vécu, habitaient à Londres avec sa petite sœur de 8 ans, Romi. Ses deux grands frères, Keiji, âgé de 23 ans, et Takao, 27 ans, vivaient au Japon, mais il les voyait très rarement. Ils ne constituaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une famille unie. Cela manquait au jeune gardien, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il en avait assez de la solitude. Il détestait cette grande maison, dans laquelle il n'avait aucun bon souvenir. Elle était très belle, certes, mais il l'avait toujours connue vide…

Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres nuits, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il souffrait d'insomnies. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, durant lequel deux yeux d'un bleu intense vinrent le visiter. A ce moment, ni lui, ni personne n'aurait pu savoir l'importance qu'allait prendre cette rencontre et tout ce qu'elle allait bouleverser par la suite.

* * *

Pour l'instant je suis très occupée par mes études (concours et tout ça tout ça) donc je ne sais pas encore avec quelle régularité je vais poster (même si j'ai déjà quelques chapitres de prêts !) mais restez dans le coin si ça vous a plu :)


	2. Le brassard du capitaine

Tandis que Genzô Wakabayashi était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, et qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil, quelqu'un d'autre peinait également à s'endormir. Dans sa petite chambre mal éclairée, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus regardait elle aussi le plafond. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées…

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait accompagné son frère pour son premier entraînement auprès de l'équipe nationale. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air assez nerveux, mais elle n'avait rien dit, car, dans ses cas-là, il n'était pas tendre avec elle. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle adorait Ikuro ! Mais ce qu'il pouvait être agressif parfois… Néanmoins, elle connaissait très bien les raisons de son comportement.

Elle avait passé la journée au terrain de foot qu'abritaient de beaux cerisiers en fleurs. Elle était restée sur le banc. La brise fraîche lui avait caressé le visage. Elle s'était sentie bien, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Elle aimait le foot, et elle était contente d'accompagner son frère. Rencontrer les joueurs de l'équipe nationale, ce n'était pas rien ! Elle était consciente de sa chance. Elle n'avait presque rien dit de la journée. Elle avait été impressionnée. Elle connaissait plus ou moins le nom des joueurs. Ils étaient tellement passés à la télévision, dans les journaux, à la radio ! Elle avait essayé de se rappeler de tout le monde et de mettre un nom sur chaque visage. Puis elle avait remarqué qu'aucun d'entre eux ne portait le brassard de capitaine. Il lui semblait pourtant que ce dernier appartenait à Tsubasa Ohzora, qui se tenait devant elle. Puis elle remarqua qu'il manquait un joueur, le gardien de buts. Elle se souvenait de son nom : Genzô Wakabayashi. Elle l'avait tellement entendu… De plus, Tatsuo Mikami en avait déjà parlé à Ikuro. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait plus à mettre un visage sur ce nom.

Au bout de dix minutes, le jeune homme était finalement arrivé et s'était glissé entre deux joueurs, sans trop regarder autour de lui. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, qui était dissimulé sous une casquette. Ikuro l'avait appelé et il avait relevé la tête, surpris. Il avait un peu remonté sa casquette et la jeune fille avait pu distinguer une mâchoire carrée bien dessinée. Il s'était légèrement incliné pour saluer Ikuro et quand il s'était redressé, elle avait réussi à croiser son regard. Il avait les yeux gris foncé, profonds. Ses traits étaient durs, ses cheveux très bruns. Elle lui avait trouvé beaucoup de charme et s'était demandé pourquoi elle ne s'était pas rappelée de sa physionomie. Puis elle avait rougi quand elle s'était rendu compte de ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. Heureusement, le gardien avait déjà détourné le regard et n'avait rien remarqué. Elle avait également noté le brassard de tissu bleu et blanc qu'il portait autour du bras. « C'est donc lui le capitaine maintenant… ». Ikuro aussi l'avait remarqué.

\- Tu es capitaine depuis quand ? avait-il demandé.

La suite, vous la connaissez. Lorsqu'il s'était énervé sur son frère, la jeune fille avait cessé de le regarder. Elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi pourquoi Ikuro souhaitait tant changer de capitaine, mais elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et s'était désintéressée de la conversation. Elle avait sorti son carnet et son crayon, et s'était mise à la tâche. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête lorsque Wakabayashi s'était assis sur le banc. Mais elle avait senti son regard peser sur elle pendant un moment, et elle avait fini par lever les yeux vers lui. Il était en train de retirer son sweat, qui portait le numéro 1. Une fois en T-shirt, il s'était aperçu qu'elle le regardait. Leurs deux regards s'étaient enfin croisés. « On dirait deux onyx » avait-elle songé, plongée dans le regard sombre du garçon. Il n'avait pas soutenu longtemps son regard et s'était à nouveau concentré sur l'entraînement. Mais elle avait continué à le regarder pendant un instant. Il émanait de lui une impression de puissance et un charisme fou.

Il avait débuté son entraînement, et elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait du mal, et qu'il tentait de ménager sa cheville. Elle était intervenue. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée. Puis il y avait eu l'altercation entre son frère et le gardien. Elle avait encore dû intervenir. Elle s'était étonnée du comportement violent du jeune homme, bien qu'il n'ait pas frappé son frère. Cette fois, il l'avait regardée, et il avait eu l'air surpris de son intervention.

A la fin de l'entraînement, lorsque tous les joueurs avaient été se changer dans les vestiaires, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée seule avec son frère, qui s'était un peu calmé.

\- Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, lui avait-elle lancé. Pourquoi le provoques-tu sans cesse, ce Wakabayashi ?

\- Ecoute, Hanaé, ne te mêle pas de ça, avait soupiré Ikuro.

Mais elle lui avait jeté un regard si appuyé qu'il avait à nouveau soupiré et s'était senti obligé de répondre :

\- Il est arrogant, prétentieux, il se croit le plus fort… Tu as bien entendu comment il m'a parlé non ? Et puis, cet entêtement ! Il veut absolument garder ce brassard, mais pour moi, il ne fait pas un bon capitaine ! C'est un gosse de riches, qui a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour arriver là où il en est aujourd'hui. Ses parents sont les plus riches de la région. Ce sont eux qui possèdent l'immense baraque en centre-ville. Et puis, il a arrêté d'aller à l'école très tôt… crois-moi, il ne respire pas l'intelligence ce type !

Elle n'avait pas répondu. S'il est vrai qu'Ikuro l'avait cherché, le gardien s'était emporté très vite. Et puis, toute cette histoire de brassard de capitaine…

\- Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? l'avait-t-elle encore questionné.

\- Ikuro s'était apprêté à répondre quand soudain, une voix s'était élevée derrière les deux jeunes gens :

\- Hanaé, Ikuro !

Ils s'étaient retournés et avaient vu arriver un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt trapu, pas très grand mais costaud.

\- Salut Takeru ! s'était exclamé Ikuro, donnant une grande claque sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

\- Salut vieux ! Salut princesse, avait-t-il ajouté à l'intention d'Hanaé.

Il s'était approché d'elle et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille dans un geste possessif. Hanaé lui avait souri.

\- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? avait demandé Takeru au jeune entraîneur.

\- Hum, avait répondu celui-ci en se raclant la gorge, pas vraiment…

Il avait alors entrepris de raconter les problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés avec Wakabayashi et Hyugâ.

\- Tiens, ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai jamais pu les voir ces deux-là ! avait ricané Takeru.

C'était le moment qu'avait choisi Genzô pour sortir des vestiaires. Hanaé avait gardé le regard baissé, tandis qu'Ikuro et Takeru dévisageaient le jeune gardien.

En repensant à tout cela dans son lit, Hanaé espéra que la journée du lendemain se passerait mieux. Elle se tourna sur le côté et observa un moment le jeune homme qui était allongé à ses côtés et qui, quant à lui, dormait profondément depuis déjà quelques heures. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle sortait avec Takeru. Ce dernier grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna vers elle. Elle le regarda encore quelques minutes, perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle se leva, lentement et en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, referma à clé derrière elle et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Elle regarda le plafond pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable, puis elle se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa échapper quelques larmes, qu'elle sécha pourtant bien vite. Elle en avait assez de pleurer et de se sentir faible et impuissante. Plus les mois passaient, moins elle pleurait. Elle avait l'impression de devenir insensible, et cela l'inquiétait encore plus. Elle laissait passer le temps, pensant que tout allait s'arranger tout seul. Elle laissait passer sa vie…

Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne faisait rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa vie ? Elle croyait qu'elle était forte, elle croyait qu'elle pouvait surmonter tout ça… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas ? Elle avait peur, elle était triste, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cachait ses sentiments à ceux qui l'aimaient… ? Mais… qui l'aimait ? Takeru ? Ikuro ? Sa mère ? Et Svenja. Et puis ? Personne… Elle ne comptait pour personne, elle se sentait si seule… Elle s'était isolée de tout ces derniers mois… Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Mais elle en avait assez de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! Hanaé, réveille-toi, réagis ! Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas la vraie Hanaé qui vivait sa vie depuis quelques mois, ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas elle ! Oh elle avait l'impression de devenir folle !

Des coups frappés contre la porte la sortirent de ses sombres pensées.

\- Hanaé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure-ci ? Viens te coucher !

C'était Takeru. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Elle fixa la porte d'un regard vide, cette porte qui la séparait des bras de son petit ami. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire un geste pour franchir cette simple porte. Takeru, de l'autre côté, commençait à s'impatienter. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation se produisait. Il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer ainsi qu'une voix douce, et commença à chuchoter à travers la porte :

\- Hanaé, ma princesse… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Viens te coucher. Je t'aime tu sais… Viens, on va se coucher tous les deux.

Il continua de murmurer ainsi pendant quelques minutes, quand enfin, le verrou émit un bruit, et la porte s'ouvrit. Hanaé sortit de la salle de bain et vînt se réfugier dans les bras de Takeru. Il l'emmena doucement jusqu'au lit, et ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui redemanda-t-il.

\- Rien, marmonna-t-elle, fuyant son regard. Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te sentir mieux ? lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, et ses mains commencèrent à caresser son corps.

Le lendemain matin, Genzô fut le premier à arriver sur le terrain. Il était encore très tôt, et les autres ne devaient pas arriver tout de suite. Il se rendit aux vestiaires, passa sa tenue, et resta un petit moment, adossé contre son casier, à jouer avec sa casquette. Puis il finit par enfiler ses gants et il sortit. Il tomba sur Yoshiko Fujisawa.

\- Oh, salut Genzô.

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Hikaru est dans le coin ? demanda le gardien avec un clin d'œil.

\- Non, il n'est pas encore là, répondit-elle, les joues un peu roses. Je suis venue avec les filles, on voulait passer la journée ici. Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu sois venu si tôt ?

\- J'étais prêt de bonne heure, répondit-il, plutôt allusif.

En réalité, il s'était réveillé très tôt et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Comme il supportait de moins en moins la grande maison de ses parents, il préférait y passer le moins de temps possible. Au moins, sur le terrain, il se sentait bien, il se sentait chez lui. Yoshiko lui lança un petit regard malicieux avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu viens avec nous en attendant que les autres arrivent ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il. Ils vont être contents de vous voir !

Il ne connaissait pas bien Yoshiko. Il en avait bien souvent entendu parler par Hikaru Matsuyama, qui était son petit ami, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fréquentée. Mais depuis la fin de la coupe du monde, et depuis qu'ils jouaient tous dans l'équipe nationale du Japon – pour le moment, aucun des joueurs ne repartait dans un club à l'étranger – un groupe de filles s'était formé, et elles traînaient souvent dans les parages, assistaient régulièrement aux entraînements, et encourageaient les joueurs pendant les matches. Genzô avait désormais l'occasion de mieux connaître Yoshiko, ainsi que Yayoi Aoba, qui était la copine de Jun Misugi et la meilleure amie d'enfance de Tsubasa, entre autres. Les mains dans les poches de son bas de survêtement noir, il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'au bas des gradins, où se trouvaient les autres.

\- Salut les filles, lança-t-il à la cantonnée.

Kumiko Sugimoto releva la tête et lui adressa un bref sourire. Yukari Nishimoto, la petite amie de Ryô, le gratifia également d'un franc sourire. Yayoi lui dit bonjour. Maki Akamine, occupée à faire ses lacets, lui fit tout de même un geste de la main. Maki était la copine de Kojirô. Il l'avait présentée à l'équipe il y a peu, après la coupe du monde. Elle n'était pas souvent là, car elle habitait Okinawa et jouait au softball, mais elle s'était vite intégrée au groupe des managers et venait souvent rendre visite à l'équipe. Enfin, Sanae Nakasawa, la petite amie de Tsubasa, celle qui était là depuis le début et que Genzô connaissait depuis longtemps, s'approcha de lui, souriante :

\- Salut Genzô ! Ça tombe bien que tu sois là avant les autres, on a une petite surprise pour toi, lui dit-elle en abaissant la casquette du gardien pour lui cacher la vue.

\- Comment ça « petite » ?! s'écria une voix fluette derrière le jeune homme.

Celui-ci se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir quelques mèches de cheveux dorés avant qu'une jeune fille ne se jette dans ses bras.

\- Gen ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Kami ! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais maintenant !

\- Attends, tu m'étouffes !

Kami, petite blonde aux cheveux courts et au regard pétillant, s'écarta de Genzô pour le regarder.

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau ! déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Les autres filles rigolèrent en voyant le gardien, gêné, cacher son visage avec sa casquette. Kami le prit par la main afin qu'il vienne s'asseoir. Il se laissa faire. Sanae, les bras croisés, les regardaient, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, revenant quelques années en arrière… A cette époque, jamais elle n'aurait pensé devenir un jour amie avec ces deux-là. Elle avait connu Genzô bien avant Tsubasa, lorsqu'elle encourageait la Nankatsu et que Genzô évoluait à la Shutetsû. Elle ne supportait pas le gardien, qui n'avait aucun respect pour leur équipe, qui était très arrogant et qui se moquait sans cesse de la Nankatsu. Kami était la manager de la Shutetsû et Sanae ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, bien que les deux filles ne se soient jamais adressé la parole. Kami suivait Genzô comme son ombre, elle était là pour l'encourager, mais aussi pour le raisonner parfois, et le calmer lorsqu'il était trop prétentieux. Mais elle l'aimait comme il était, elle le connaissait par cœur, déjà à l'époque. Lorsque Tsubasa et Genzô s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe, Sanae et Kami, par la force des choses, s'étaient rapprochées et s'étaient rendu compte qu'elles s'entendaient finalement très bien. De plus, Kami avait beaucoup parlé de Genzô à son amie, et Sanae avait fini par l'apprécier, d'autant plus qu'il était vraiment indispensable à l'équipe et que Tsubasa et lui étaient très proches. Sanae entretenait maintenant de bons rapports avec Genzô, qu'elle aimait presque comme un grand frère. Kami avait été très triste lorsque Genzô était parti en Allemagne, et ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus durant toute cette période. Plus tard, elle était allée plusieurs fois lui rendre visite là-bas, en Europe. Sanae adorait Kami, qui était tout aussi excitée qu'elle durant les matches, et qui était vraiment gentille, en plus d'être drôle et franche. Revenant à la réalité, Sanae sourit de plus belle : Genzô et Kami formaient vraiment une paire originale.

La petite blonde était en train d'expliquer à Genzô qu'elle avait pu rentrer plus tôt du Canada, où elle était partie quelques mois pour ses études. Ils discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Kami saisisse le bras du jeune homme et lui demande :

\- Mais… où est ton brassard ?

Genzô ricana amèrement, et allait répondre lorsque quelqu'un, derrière lui, lança :

\- Il est là !

C'était Tsubasa qui venait d'arriver avec les autres, et qui montrait son bras où se trouvait le brassard de capitaine.

\- Content de te revoir Kami ! ajouta-il avec un grand sourire.

Kami, heureuse de revoir tout le monde, salua un à un tous les joueurs. Discrètement, Hikaru Matsuyama s'approcha de Yoshiko et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, qui fit rosir la jeune fille. Mais tout le monde le vit faire et applaudit, riant de bon cœur en voyant la gêne des deux amoureux. Hikaru leur tira la langue, marmonnant pour lui-même - mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende : « Bande de jaloux ». Jun Misugi, moins démonstratif, se contenta de serrer Yayoi très fort dans ses bras, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille que personne n'entendit. Ces marques d'affection n'avaient pas lieu tous les jours, seulement là, les garçons n'avaient pas vu leurs petites amies depuis quelques semaines, et ils étaient contents de les retrouver. Ryô planta un baiser sur la joue de Yukari, qui le lui rendit bien en l'embrassant, sans gêne, devant tout le monde. Maki, elle, n'attendit pas que Kojirô s'approche. Elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser aussi. Pas gêné le moins du monde, le buteur referma ses bras autour d'elle et lui rendit son baiser. Sanae, des étoiles dans les yeux, regardait Tsubasa. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. Comme Yoshiko, elle rougit. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble (et il faut bien dire que cela faisait peu de temps), qu'il l'embrassait devant tout le monde. Il rougit un peu, lui aussi. Tous les autres se mirent à siffler et à applaudir. « Il leur aura fallu un de ces temps, à ces deux-là » chuchota Genzô à l'oreille de Kami. Kumiko sourit en voyant Sanae si heureuse avec Tsubasa. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, elle avait été amoureuse de Tsubasa, et elle lui avait même avoué ses sentiments. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il aimait Sanae, et Kumi lui avait alors fait promettre de se dépêcher d'avouer ses sentiments. Maintenant, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, et elle ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de son rejet. Ce n'était qu'un béguin de jeunesse.

Kami reprit la parole :

\- Alors, quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe avec ce brassard de capitaine ?

Tarô lui raconta rapidement la journée de la veille.

\- Heureusement, pour compenser, il a une jolie petite sœur, l'entraîneur, pas vrai Genzô ? ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ryô en lançant un clin d'œil au gardien, lorsque Tarô eut fini son récit.

Mais avant que le concerné ait le temps de répondre, Kami se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? s'écria-t-elle.

Sanae et Yukari éclatèrent de rire en voyant le regard désespéré de Genzô. Il se leva et s'approcha de Ryô, prenant un air faussement menaçant. Le défenseur se cacha derrière Yukari, qui rigolait toujours. Ryô adorait embêter le gardien, et son histoire n'était pas du tout fondée. C'était juste qu'il trouvait amusant de le taquiner avec cela. Kami retenait Genzô par le bras, sautillant autour de lui et attendant des explications.

\- Ishizaki, si je te chope… grommela Genzô.

\- Tenez, les voilà justement, remarqua Tarô.

Kami se rua jusqu'au bord des gradins pour voir arriver les deux jeunes gens qui étaient au centre de l'attention. En bas, Hanaé, sentant qu'on la regardait, leva les yeux, et afficha une mine étonnée de voir autant de filles. Puis son regard croisa celui de Genzô, l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle détourna bien vite les yeux. Genzô, en revoyant ces iris bleus, se souvînt d'un coup de ses rêves de la nuit précédente. Il secoua la tête pour chasser tout cela de sa tête.

\- Mais… Ryô a raison ! s'exclama Kami.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si étonnant ? demanda celui-ci, feignant d'être vexé.

\- Elle est super mignonne !

\- Bon les gars, je ne veux pas faire le rabat joie mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de descendre, sinon ça va encore chauffer, dit Ken Wakashimazu.

\- Bonne idée, marmonna Genzô, ravi de pouvoir échapper aux questions de Kami, même s'il l'était moins de devoir retrouver Ikuro Matsuda.

Arrivés au bas des gradins, ils saluèrent l'entraîneur et se rendirent aux vestiaires. Genzô, qui était déjà prêt, attendait les autres, tournant soigneusement le dos à Ikuro. Pendant ce temps, les filles rejoignirent Hanaé, qui s'était assise au même endroit que la veille. Celle-ci les regarda d'un air méfiant. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait des petites amies des footballeurs, et elle avait un peu peur d'être mal accueillie. Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires s'entrechoquaient en elle _. « Elles ont pourtant l'air gentilles… Après tout, ce serait bien que je me fasse des amies ici, surtout si je dois accompagner Ikuro tous les matins »_. En effet, on était au mois de mai et elle avait déjà fini les cours. Elle était en vacances pour quelques mois mais n'avait pas vraiment d'amis avec qui elle pouvait les passer, et Takeru travaillait pendant la journée. Elle était très proche de son frère, et avait donc décidé de l'accompagner pendant qu'il remplaçait Mikami.

\- Salut ! lui lança Kami d'un ton enjoué, la sortant de ses pensées.

La petite blonde s'assit à côté d'elle et, pas intimidée le moins du monde par le manque de réponse de la jeune fille, poursuivit :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? T'es la petite sœur du coach ?

\- Hanaé ! Oui…

\- Je m'appelle Kami, enchantée !

« Bon, elle n'a pas l'air très bavarde » songea Kami. Mais Hanaé lui adressa un petit sourire, et elle trouva cela encourageant. Les autres filles, ayant suivi le court échange, vinrent se présenter, précisant à chaque fois, qui était leur petit ami, pour celles qui en avaient un. Hanaé essaya de retenir les prénoms de chacune des filles. Elle nota qu'aucune n'avait mentionné le nom de Wakabayashi. Il lui avait pourtant semblé voir Kami main dans la main avec le gardien.

\- Et toi, fit Yoshiko, tu as un copain ?

\- Oui, répondit Hanaé, qui s'était quelque peu détendue. Il s'appelle Takeru, il va venir tout à l'heure. Et toi Kami, tu n'as pas dit avec qui tu sortais ! C'est le grand brun avec la casquette ton copain, le gardien là-bas ? ajouta-t-elle, prenant soin de ne pas montrer qu'elle connaissait le nom du jeune homme.

Kami se tourna vers celui qu'Hanaé désignait, et, tout sourire, répondit :

\- Oui !


	3. Je te raccompagne ?

Mais, en voyant l'expression dubitative sur le visage de ses amies, Kami éclata de rire.

\- Oh, ça va, on ne peut même plus rigoler ici ! En fait, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Hanaé, qui ne comprenait rien, je ne sors pas du tout avec Genzô.

\- Euh ok, dit Hanaé, qui ne voyait pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

Elle voyait aux sourires entendus des autres et à l'attitude désinvolte qu'avait adoptée Kami que celle-ci souhaitait ajouter quelque chose.

\- Pour tout te dire… je préfère les filles, et comme tu peux le constater, Genzô n'a pas vraiment le profil.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, s'exclama Sanae en riant.

\- En effet, souffla Hanaé en regardant rapidement le concerné du coin de l'œil.

\- Ca ne te pose pas de problème alors ? Que j'aime les filles ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Hanaé, avec cette fois un franc sourire, qui rassura immédiatement Kami.

Voyant sa petite sœur un peu plus à l'aise et bien entourée, Ikuro reporta complètement son attention sur les quelques joueurs qui étaient déjà sortis des vestiaires. Il était un peu nerveux. Après l'épisode de la veille, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour se faire respecter sans se faire détester. Il prenait bien soin de ne pas regarder le gardien de buts, toujours adossé au mur derrière lui. Il s'avança sur le terrain pour aller parler à Takeshi Sawada et lui demander quelques renseignements sur les joueurs, afin de préciser son entraînement et de ne pas se laisser dépasser.

Le temps était, ce jour-là encore, fort agréable, et Hanaé avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'envolaient avec la brise qui passait de temps à autre dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait si légère… Une fleur de cerisier se détacha d'une branche et tomba dans sa chevelure en virevoltant. Elle la prit délicatement, la regarda longuement et la glissa entre deux feuilles de son carnet, qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son sac. Elle était à présent assise par terre devant le banc de touche, à côté de Yoshiko et Yayoi. Sanae et Kami étaient sur le banc juste derrière avec Yukari, Maki et Kumiko.

Genzô, un peu à l'écart, songeait à l'entraînement. Il essayait de maîtriser la colère qui l'avait à nouveau envahi lorsqu'il avait vu arriver Ikuro Matsuda. Il ne voulait pas faire un scandale tous les jours, mais il espérait sincèrement que le jeune entraîneur n'allait pas chercher à le provoquer comme la veille. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une main chaleureuse qui se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit le visage souriant de Tsubasa.

\- Ca va Genzô ?

\- Ouais ouais, répondit l'intéressé en revissant sa casquette sur sa tête.

\- Je te trouve soucieux depuis quelques temps, tu n'as pas l'air très bien… Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est par rapport au foot ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tsubasa, tout va bien, sourit Genzô.

\- Bien, fit-il, pas convaincu. Et ta cheville ?

\- Ca par contre… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle me refait mal en ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sera jamais guérie !

Il était passablement exaspéré par cette cheville qui faisait des siennes depuis le début de sa carrière. Cela faisait déjà presque dix ans qu'il traînait cette vieille blessure, et qu'elle se réveillait de temps à autres. Bien sûr, il avait vu de nombreux médecins, tous très compétents, mais aucun n'avait pu faire quelque chose pour guérir une bonne fois pour toutes sa cheville. La même réponse revenait sans cesse : il faudrait qu'il s'arrête de jouer pendant un long moment pour que la douleur disparaisse enfin, mais ce n'était pas du tout envisageable pour lui maintenant. Tant pis, il supportait plutôt bien la douleur, et ce n'était pas une blessure très grave non plus.

La voix d'Ikuro qui les appelait interrompit leur conversation. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain pour rejoindre les autres. Ikuro déclara qu'ils allaient faire un match pour se mettre en jambe. Ainsi, il allait pouvoir évaluer un peu les qualités et les défauts de chaque joueur.

\- Wakabayashi, tu te sens capable de jouer aujourd'hui ? lança Ikuro d'un ton condescendant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il sur le même ton, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et un air de défi dans le regard.

Derrière eux, Kami se pencha vers Hanaé et lui souffla à l'oreille, ironique :

\- Dis, tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre Genzô et ton frère ? Je sens une certaine tension entre eux.

Tarô lui avait déjà raconté, mais elle voulait avoir la version de la nouvelle venue. Hanaé raconta donc l'entraînement de la veille aux filles en quelques mots.

\- C'est du Genzô tout craché ça ! chuchota Kami. Et puis pour Hyugâ, c'était sûr aussi ! Mais bon, ton frangin l'a cherché.

\- Je sais, répondit Hanaé, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais Wakabayashi n'était pas obligé de s'énerver à ce point pour ce foutu brassard de capitaine.

\- Tu sais, s'ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

\- Il ne ferait pas de mal à mon frère quand même ?

\- Genzô ? Bien sûr que non ! Il a toujours du mal à maîtriser sa colère, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne fera rien à ton frère. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil, tu sais.

\- Mmh, marmonna Hanaé.

\- Tu verras, tu changeras d'avis quand tu apprendras à le connaître !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'apprendre à le connaître. De toute façon, Ikuro ne va pas rester longtemps à ce poste.

Kami sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Elle comprenait la mauvaise image que la jeune fille avait du gardien de buts mais elle était sûre que cela changerait. Après tout, il était normal qu'elle se place plutôt du point de vue de son frère. Sanae, qui avait suivi l'échange sans y prendre part, pensait la même chose que Kami. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas supporter Genzô au début, mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis.

Pendant ce temps, Ikuro répartissait les joueurs dans deux équipes. Il tendit des dossards verts à l'une, bleus à l'autre. Ils se mirent en position sur le terrain. Dans ses buts, Genzô passa son dossard bleu et testa sa cheville. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui faisait moins mal que la veille. Il soupira, priant pour qu'elle tienne au moins le match d'entraînement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de plier encore face à Matsuda. Ryô, Hikaru, Shingo, Takeshi et Tarô étaient dans la même équipe que lui. Chez les verts, dans les buts adverses, se tenait Ken Wakashimazu. Tsubasa, Kojirô, et Jun faisaient également partie de l'équipe.

Ikuro siffla le début du match. Les filles le suivirent avec attention. Le cœur d'Hanaé se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle se rendit compte une fois de plus de la chance qu'elle avait de voir de si près ces joueurs d'exception disputer un match juste devant elle ! Elle put admirer la technique de jeu de Jun, la défense de Ryô, la rapidité de Shingo, le tir de l'aigle d'Hikaru, et les tirs extrêmement puissants de Tsubasa, Tarô et Kojirô, combinés à une finesse de jeu inégalable. Ken, quant à lui, réussit à arrêter presque tous les tirs, mais Hanaé avait bien remarqué qu'Ikuro avait mis les meilleurs buteurs dans la même équipe, celle des verts, certainement pour tester Genzô Wakabayashi. Pourtant, celui-ci arrêta tous les tirs, sans exception. Malgré elle, Hanaé fut impressionnée par la force qui se dégageait de lui, ainsi que par son habileté, qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas au premier abord. Genzô, de son côté, ne faisait pas du tout attention à la jeune fille. Il était content que sa cheville tienne le coup. Pour l'instant, elle ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. Il venait de rattraper de justesse le dernier tir, très étudié, de Tsubasa.

\- Bien joué ! lui lança ce dernier. Je pensais vraiment que tu ne l'aurais pas celui-là !

Genzô ne répondit rien, mais masqua son sourire satisfait derrière l'ombre de sa casquette.

\- Bien, cria Ikuro en sifflant la fin du match. Maintenant, on va faire des tirs au but. Je veux tout le monde en ligne ! Wakashimazu tu vas dans les buts, Wakabayashi tu te mets avec les autres pour tirer. Vous échangerez après.

Ken se défendit plutôt bien, mais il ne parvînt pas à arrêter les tirs de Tsubasa et Kojirô. Genzô, qui était le dernier de la file, arma son tir et décocha un véritable boulet de canon. Hanaé en resta bouche bée, tant elle ne s'y attendait pas. Kami éclata de rire :

\- C'est sa spécialité ! Il est bon partout ce garçon ! Tu ne l'as jamais vu faire ce coup-là pendant un match ? Il traverse tout le terrain et tire au but sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Je crois qu'il pourrait jouer à n'importe quel poste !

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et Hanaé comprit à quel point elle était fière du jeune homme. Si une fille aussi adorable que Kami l'aimait autant, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais que cela, dans le fond. Pourtant, elle se sentait méfiante à son égard, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle était très frustrée par ces deux sentiments contradictoires.

La fin de l'entraînement se déroula sans anicroche. Genzô et Ikuro ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, chacun prenant grand soin d'ignorer l'autre. La journée du lendemain se déroula de la même façon. Hanaé revînt une fois de plus avec son frère. Elle était plutôt contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec des filles de son âge. La semaine se passa ainsi, les journées se ressemblant. Hanaé s'était très bien entendue dès le début avec Kami et cela se confirma. Elles passaient leurs journées au soleil dans les gradins à discuter. Les autres filles les rejoignaient de temps à autre. Elles appréciaient aussi Hanaé, qui semblait être simple et gentille. De son côté, Ikuro se révéla finalement être un bon entraîneur, même si ses rapports avec Genzô et Kojirô s'envenimèrent. Il avait la lourde tâche de préparer les joueurs au match amical contre l'Allemagne qui devait avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de Mikami pour le moment, pas même Genzô, et Ikuro gardait donc son poste, ce qui arrangeait Hanaé. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec les joueurs de l'équipe, mais ses journées passées au stade avec Kami représentaient de vrais moments de bonheur durant lesquels elle se sentait presque bien, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Ce matin-là, il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le match contre l'Allemagne. Les joueurs commençaient à être tendus, mais ils avaient hâte. Tsubasa était pressé de rejouer contre Karl-Heinz Schneider, l'ancien coéquipier de Genzô à Hambourg. Genzô lui-même attendait également avec impatience l'arrivée des Allemands au Japon. Les entraînements devenaient donc de plus en plus intenses, et Tsubasa était impitoyable avec les joueurs, se montrant même parfois plus dur qu'Ikuro. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls avec qui ce dernier se montrait aimable.

\- Ne vous blessez pas ! lança Tsubasa, qui ne voulait pas que son équipe soit en mauvais état. Il devait les ménager un peu.

Genzô aussi donnait des conseils aux joueurs, connaissant bien la stratégie de jeu des Allemands. Kojirô, un peu l'écart, s'était enfermé dans sa bulle et se défoulait sur le ballon, ne se laissant aucun répit. Il voulait absolument mettre au point un tir super puissant.

Cela faisait plusieurs longues semaines qu'ils s'entraînaient sur ce terrain, dans le petit stade ombragé par les cerisiers. Ils avaient hâte de changer d'air.

Hanaé n'était pas là. Sanae le remarqua directement lorsqu'en arrivant, elle aperçut Kami seule dans les gradins.

\- Bah alors, où est-elle passée ?

\- Partie chercher sa meilleure amie à la gare ! Elle vient tout droit d'Allemagne pour assister au match et voir Hanaé par la même occasion.

\- Super, une fille de plus ! se réjouit Maki qui venait d'arriver.

Et justement, quelques instants plus tard, Hanaé franchit l'entrée du stade accompagnée de son amie, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et lisses et aux yeux noisette. Avec un sourire, Hanaé lança :

\- Salut la compagnie ! Je vous présente Svenja, ma meilleure amie. Elle est Allemande. Je me suis permis de l'amener ici, j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème.

\- Pas de soucis, dit Yoshiko en saluant la nouvelle venue.

Les doigts de celle-ci commencèrent à s'animer à une allure folle.

\- Attends, attends, je ne comprends rien, s'exclama Hanaé.

Devant la mine perplexe des autres, elle ajouta :

\- Elle est muette depuis quelques années, elle s'exprime par la langue des signes.

Hanaé elle-même avait mis des années à assimiler le langage des signes pour pouvoir comprendre sa meilleure amie. Encore maintenant, même si cela lui venait plus naturellement, il arrivait qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que Svenja essayait de lui dire. Au lieu de la frustrer, cela faisait énormément sourire Svenja. Elle ne semblait pas malheureuse à cause de son handicap. Celui-ci s'était déclaré après un épisode traumatisant de la vie de la jeune fille, qu'Hanaé racontera plus tard à ses nouvelles amies. Les filles firent connaissance, Hanaé servant de traductrice. Le courant semblait passer plutôt bien entre les deux nouvelles et le groupe des managers.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons n'avaient pas interrompu leur entraînement. Quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient remarqué l'arrivée des deux jeunes filles et semblaient eux aussi intéressés par cette nouvelle présence féminine. Mais Ikuro les rappela bien vite à l'ordre. Les filles allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins et se concentrèrent sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Kojirô était couché sur le ventre dans l'herbe du terrain de foot, et il tapait du poing sur le sol en jurant. Il portait toujours ses manches de T-shirt retroussées, ce qui laissait voir ses muscles saillants. A quelques mètres de lui, Genzô était également allongé sur le sol, le ballon rond coincé entre ses gants de gardien et un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon de jogging, ramassa sa casquette pour la remettre sur ses cheveux en bataille.

\- C'est pas encore pour cette fois, Hyugâ !

\- T'inquiète Wakabayashi, ça viendra et tu feras moins le malin, grogna Kojirô en se relevant également.

\- Bravo Genzô, tu nous l'as mis de mauvaise humeur, rigola Hikaru Matsuyama.

Kojirô s'entraînait beaucoup pour perfectionner son tir du tigre et réussir à marquer un but à Genzô. Ce dernier était vraiment très fort, et les joueurs qui avaient réussi à lui marquer un but se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. L'un d'eux se trouvait être Tsubasa Ohzora et c'est lui qui déclara à ce moment-là que c'était l'heure de faire une pause. Ikuro, d'un signe de tête, donna son assentiment. Kami dégringola les gradins et se rua sur le terrain.

\- C'était formidable cet entraînement les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous n'allez en faire qu'une bouchée de ces Allemands !

Les garçons s'aspergèrent d'eau pour se rafraîchir, et Kojirô en profita pour en jeter sur Kami, qui courut se réfugier derrière Genzô. Celui-ci avait une telle carrure qu'il masquait entièrement la petite blonde. Il rigola et s'écarta juste au moment où Shingô se précipitait vers Kami. Elle n'eût pas le temps de le voir venir et se prit toute l'eau dans la figure tandis que tous les autres riaient.

\- Traître ! hurla-t-elle en se ruant vers Genzô.

Ils finirent cependant par se remettre au travail en voyant la tête d'Ikuro. Personne n'avait envie de se fâcher avec lui à quelques jours du match. Même Genzô et Kojirô faisaient des efforts pour rester calmes, quand bien même le jeune entraîneur cherchait toujours à les provoquer. La tension entre eux était palpable, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire.

A la fin de la journée, Ikuro avait proposé à Svenja de l'emmener à la maison afin qu'elle s'installe et se repose un peu, comme il était convenu qu'Hanaé rentrerait plus tard avec Takeru. Les garçons allèrent se changer aux vestiaires. Ceux dont les copines les attendaient se dépêchèrent et la pièce se vida rapidement. Genzô traînait toujours, retardant le moment où il devait rentrer chez lui.

\- Tu le sens comment ce match ? lui demanda Tsubasa, qui ne semblait pas non plus très pressé, même si Sanae l'attendait dehors.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Tu crois qu'on est assez préparés ? répondit Genzô en passant un T-shirt propre.

\- Ecoute, Matsuda a fait son boulot, et même si ça n'a rien à voir avec celui de Mikami, on est plutôt en forme et on donnera le meilleur, comme d'habitude !

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

Tsubasa sentait que Genzô ne semblait pas trop convaincu, mais il n'insista pas. Il le salua et sortit rejoindre Sanae. Celle-ci l'attendait impatiemment en compagnie d'Hanaé. Il ne restait plus que les deux jeunes filles dans le stade.

\- Tu rentres toute seule ? demanda Sanae à sa nouvelle amie.

\- Non non, allez-y, ne t'inquiète pas ! Takeru doit venir me chercher, comme d'habitude.

Sanae et Tsubasa partirent donc, main dans la main. Hanaé, se croyant seule, s'assit alors par terre et sortit son carnet de son sac. Elle se mit à griffonner distraitement. Takeru n'était jamais en retard, surtout quand il s'agissait de venir la chercher. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Genzô sortir des vestiaires. Il allait partir, mais hésita quelques secondes en la remarquant, puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant la présence du jeune homme près d'elle et leva la tête. Il portait un jean et un T-shirt - ce qui changeait de ses habituelles tenues de sport -, son éternelle casquette, et son sac à bandoulière négligemment posé sur son épaule.

\- Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il d'une voix neutre, presque indifférente.

\- Non merci, répondit-elle froidement du tac au tac.

Un peu surpris, il haussa les sourcils et n'insista pas, tournant les talons. Elle se mordit la joue, regrettant un peu sa réaction. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'adresse à elle et elle avait été prise de court.

\- Euh, Wakabayashi ?

Elle se sentit bête. Qu'allait-elle ajouter maintenant ? Il s'était retourné vers elle, visiblement agacé. Soutenant son regard sombre, elle se lança :

\- Désolée, je… c'est sorti tout seul. Normalement, mon copain vient me chercher mais je pense qu'il a oublié. Tu… tu pars de quel côté ? Enfin je veux dire, je peux rentrer toute seule, mais on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble si tu veux.

Il indiqua d'un geste le chemin qu'il allait prendre. Décidemment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait celle-ci. S'il avait proposé de la raccompagner, c'était surtout par politesse. Mais, après tout, cela lui faisait un prétexte pour repousser encore le moment où il se retrouverait seul chez lui. Il la regarda ranger ses affaires et se relever. Ce jour-là encore, elle portait une veste à manches longues alors qu'il faisait chaud. Elle le rejoignit et ils se mirent en marche. Hanaé se sentait intimidée par le jeune homme. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui. Elle songea à ce que Takeru et Ikuro diraient s'ils la voyaient à ce moment-là, et se sentit encore plus mal. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait étrange que Takeru ne soit pas venu et qu'il ne lui ait pas envoyé de message. Elle regarda les azalées qui s'étalaient sur le bord du chemin et se dit que c'était tout de même une belle journée. Genzô, de son côté, était soulagé que Ryô soit déjà parti, sinon celui-ci aurait encore jasé. Les deux jeunes gens marchaient côte à côte, en silence et sans se regarder. Genzô n'était pas très bavard et n'avait pas franchement l'intention d'entamer une discussion avec cette fille qui ne l'intéressait pas tellement et qui était, pour ne rien arranger, la sœur d'un type qu'il ne supportait pas. Quant à Hanaé, le silence lui pesait un peu, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour.

\- Euh, je vais par-là, dit Hanaé en indiquant une direction.

Genzô hocha la tête et se remit en route. « Vraiment pas très aimable » se dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que Kami lui trouve ».

\- Tu habites par là aussi ? se risqua la jeune fille.

\- Non, répondit-il. Mais je te raccompagne.

Elle allait rétorquer, mais se ravisa. Visiblement, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'essayer d'argumenter avec lui quand il avait une idée en tête. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Après quelques minutes, Hanaé s'arrêta devant une petite maison.

\- C'est ici, déclara-t-elle. Merci !

\- Je t'en prie, dit-il vaguement. A plus tard.

Et il tourna les talons sans vraiment la regarder.

\- Bonne soirée, marmonna-t-elle avant de pousser la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'accueillit la voix de son frère de l'intérieur.

\- Ben, je rentre, fit-elle sans comprendre.

\- Mais Takeru est parti te chercher ! Il était un peu en retard et n'avait plus de batterie sur son téléphone.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Hanaé blêmit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Genzô rentrait finalement chez lui. Son portable sonna. C'était Mikami, enfin ! Ils discutèrent un moment. Tatsuo Mikami demanda à Genzô comment il allait et comment se passaient les entraînements avec Ikuro. Genzô eut un rictus, et raconta la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Mikami lui annonça qu'il rentrerait bientôt, et en profita pour lui parler un peu des Matsuda et de la raison de son absence. Genzô écouta avec attention. Au fil de la discussion, de nombreuses choses s'éclairèrent…

\- Je dois y aller Genzô. Bonne soirée ! Je compte sur toi pour ne parler à personne de ce que je viens de te dire…

\- Tu as ma parole.


	4. Un contre un

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédents. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Et également si vous souhaitez que je développe plus la relation entre Kojirô et Maki et/ou d'autres personnages, j'hésite à le faire. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine pour la suite !

* * *

Hanaé n'accompagna pas son frère le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Kami trouvait étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas prévenue. Elle s'aventura à poser la question à Ikuro, qui l'envoya plus ou moins balader en lui disant qu'elle était occupée avec Svenja. On était à la veille du match. Les joueurs étaient un peu tendus. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un match amical, mais il y aurait beaucoup de monde dans les gradins et l'équipe allemande était redoutable. C'était loin d'être la première fois que les deux pays se rencontraient sur le terrain, et aucun n'avait vraiment l'avantage sur l'autre. Le nombre de victoires était à peu près égal de chaque côté.

L'entraînement venait de se terminer sur une énième altercation entre Kojirô, encore plus agressif à l'approche du match, et Ikuro. Ce dernier avait préféré partir, sans même un mot d'encouragement pour les garçons qu'il avait entrainés pendant plus d'une semaine. Kojirô, pour se défouler, tapait dans tous les ballons qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Maki, non loin, le regardait d'un air amusé. Elle allait encore devoir le calmer ce soir. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha doucement le bras :

\- Koji… Laisse tomber.

Il se retourna vers elle, et elle put voir les flammes qui animaient ses yeux. Il était en colère, mais c'était une bonne colère, une de celles qui lui donnait l'envie de montrer le meilleur de lui-même. Quand il vit Maki, sa rage sembla s'évaporer d'un seul coup. Il se força à sourire, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas dormir chez moi ce soir ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle rosit légèrement, ce qui n'était pourtant pas son genre. Mais cette proposition inattendue n'était pas si anodine qu'elle en avait l'air, venant de Kojirô. Elle lui répondit de la même façon :

\- Oh, pourquoi pas… Tu pourras me présenter ta famille !

En effet, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, mais Maki n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer la famille de Kojirô. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas s'il avait parlé d'elle à ses proches. Il était assez pudique en ce qui concernait sa relation avec elle, et il avait déjà mis du temps à en parler à ses coéquipiers. Alors, s'il l'invitait chez lui, c'était certainement qu'il estimait que leur relation était solide et qu'elle valait la peine d'être officialisée auprès des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Maki ne pouvait refuser. Pourtant, elle avait une légère appréhension. Et s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas ? Et si cela ne se passait pas bien ? Comment Kojirô réagirait-il si c'était le cas ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit perturbé pour son match du lendemain… Mais elle ne fit rien paraître des pensées qui l'agitaient et lui adressa un franc sourire. De son côté, le jeune homme se sentit soulagé. La question était sortie toute seule. Il se sentait bien avec elle, il avait envie que ça continue, et il pensait que c'était le bon moment pour la présenter à sa famille.

Shingo Aoi, quant à lui, était surexcité. Il courait sur place, trop impatient pour tenir en place.

\- J'ai tellement hâte ! s'écria-t-il. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas disputé un match ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord les gars ?

Ken Wakashimazu s'approcha discrètement derrière lui et par une prise de karaté étudiée, le fit tomber par terre. Shingo éclata de rire.

\- Y'a vraiment aucun moyen de te faire taire ? lança Ken en rigolant et en l'aidant à se relever.

A leur côté, Jun Misugi et Tsubasa parlaient stratégie.

\- Comme ils sont beaux quand ils sont concentrés, dit Yayoi d'un air amusé.

\- Oui, mais là, vu comme ils sont partis, on n'est pas prêtes de rentrer ! déclara Sanae.

Elles étaient assises non loin, avec Yoshiko, Kumiko, Yukari et Kami. Hikaru Matsuyama apparut, sortant des vestiaires vêtu d'une belle chemise blanche et d'un jean, et se dirigea vers les filles.

\- Mademoiselle, sortiriez-vous dîner au restaurant avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-il à Yoshiko, charmeur.

\- N'en faîtes pas tant cher monsieur, répondit-elle en soupirant, faussement exaspéré.

\- C'est un oui ? lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient en général assez discrets, mais la jeune fille avait été touchée par cette attention, et elle était ravie de sortir avec lui ce soir. Bien sûr, ils ne rentreraient pas tard. Après avoir salué les autres, ils partirent à la suite de Kojirô et Maki. Ryô rentra lui aussi avec Yukari, et le terrain se vida petit à petit. Genzô et Tarô discutaient maintenant avec Jun et Tsubasa. Les deux derniers finirent par se souvenir que Sanae et Yayoi les attendaient et ils rentrèrent à leur tour.

\- Bon, nous on a pas de copines mais au moins on est pas obligés de rentrer ! sourit Tarô.

\- Et moi, vous m'oubliez ? lança Kami derrière eux.

\- Tu n'es pas ma copine à ce que je sache ? demanda Genzô, les yeux rieurs.

\- Non, mais je peux t'obliger à rentrer !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

\- Bon, annonça Tarô en riant. Moi je vais vous laisser vous chamailler et je vais rentrer finalement ! A demain !

\- On ne va peut-être pas coucher là ? fit ironiquement Genzô à Kami une fois que Tarô fût parti.

\- En fait, je me demande où est passée Hanaé… J'aimerais bien qu'elle vienne au match demain !

\- Et bien va la voir.

\- Mais je ne sais pas où elle habite moi !

\- Ah…

Il eut soudainement l'air un peu gêné et abaissa sa casquette pour se donner une contenance. Il avait parlé un peu trop vite. Evidemment, Kami s'en rendit compte.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Je sais où elle habite, moi, annonça-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Kami. T'es allé chez elle ?

\- Mais non ! Je l'ai juste raccompagnée l'autre jour…

En voyant le regard de Kami, il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer. Il soupira :

\- J'étais le dernier à sortir des vestiaires et elle était toute seule, son frère était déjà reparti et son mec n'est pas venu la chercher, donc je lui ai juste proposé de la raccompagner. Au début elle m'a remballé. Et puis finalement elle a changé d'avis et on est partis ensemble, c'est tout. Elle est un peu bizarre, non ?

\- Elle était peut-être intimidée, grand bêta ! Surtout que je suppose que t'as pas beaucoup parlé, je me trompe ?

\- Non, marmonna-t-il.

\- Bref ! Peu importe. Tu veux bien m'emmener chez elle ?

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd d'insistance, et il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Soupirant une énième fois, il se mit en route, Kami sur ses talons. Une fois arrivés non loin de la petite maison des Matsuda, Kami déclara :

\- Mais elle n'habite pas très loin de chez toi en fait !

Genzô ne répondit rien. Il était pressé de s'en aller, il ne tenait à croiser ni le frère, ni la sœur. Kami alla sonner, et Genzô resta en arrière. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est Hanaé elle-même qui vînt ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança Hanaé d'une petite voix légèrement tremblotante, étonnée de découvrir sa nouvelle amie à sa porte.

\- Je viens prendre des nouvelles ! Ca fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venue !

\- Ah oui, désolée. Je… j'étais avec Svenja, tu sais, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Comment tu as su que j'habitais ici ?

\- Genzô me l'a dit ! dit Kami en pointant le jeune homme par-dessus son épaule.

Hanaé le vit alors. Il avait l'air complètement indifférent et il ne cilla même pas en croisant le regard bleu de la jeune fille. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Ecoute, euh… Je ne peux pas vous inviter à entrer aujourd'hui… dit-elle en remettant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas venus pour ça ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais venir au match demain !

\- Ah, le match… euh…

Kami ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, peut-être que Genzô avait raison. Elle était un peu bizarre.

\- Viens avec Svenja ! De toute façon ton frère y va, non ?

\- Oui… Mais normalement, je devais voir Takeru, prétexta-t-elle.

\- Mais, tu le vois tous les jours ! Et puis, il peut venir aussi d'ailleurs ! Allez, ce match va être génial, et puis Svenja voudra sûrement voir l'équipe d'Allemagne ! Ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes… ajouta Kami avec des yeux suppliants.

Hanaé prit une grande respiration et lança un regard en coin à Genzô qui se tenait en retrait et qui la défiait toujours du regard. Une fois de plus, elle ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard sombre du gardien. Elle regarda alors Kami droit dans les yeux, et, au prix de ce qui semblait être un grand effort, déclara du bout des lèvres qu'elles viendraient, Svenja et elle, assister au match du lendemain.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Kami d'un ton enjoué. Je passerai vous chercher demain matin et on ira ensemble.

\- Hum… on te rejoindra quelque part plutôt ? Ce serait plus simple, murmura Hanaé d'une voix mal assurée.

Le marché fut ainsi conclu. Hanaé se hâta de refermer la porte, mais Kami n'y fit pas attention. Elle pensait déjà à la journée du lendemain. En rentrant avec Genzô, elle était toute guillerette, et ne remarqua pas la mine renfrognée de son ami. Elle s'arrêta un moment chez lui pour boire un coup, puis rentra chez elle après mille encouragements pour Genzô.

Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres depuis quelques années, il ne parvînt pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait trop. Au match. A ce que Mikami lui avait dit. A sa carrière, à son club en Allemagne. A sa famille… A trois heures du matin, il se releva, exaspéré. Il alla à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Il ne supportait plus cette maison ! Si grande, si luxueuse, si vide… Et ses nuits blanches commençaient à lui peser, il dormait vraiment très peu en ce moment, même Tsubasa l'avait remarqué. Il se demandait s'il allait tenir longtemps comme cela avant que sa forme physique n'en pâtisse. Il sortit prendre l'air dans son jardin pendant un quart d'heure. John, son chien, le rejoignit, réveillé lui aussi. Genzô sourit et se baissa pour le caresser. « Heureusement que tu es là, toi ». La nuit était sombre, la lune obscurcie par des nuages. Il regarda les étoiles sans vraiment les voir. L'air frais le fit frissonner. Il était en T-shirt. Il finit par rentrer, retourna se coucher, et s'endormit.

Un samedi parfait pour un match. Le soleil était radieux, et Kami l'était tout autant. Elle retrouva Hanaé et Svenja non loin de la demeure des Wakabayashi. Evidemment, Genzô était parti avec le reste de l'équipe depuis longtemps déjà. Hanaé observait la maison à la dérobée en attendant Kami. Une fois de plus, elle songea que son frère devait avoir raison. Un jeune homme de vingt et un ans ayant en sa possession un terrain d'une telle superficie et d'une telle splendeur ne pouvait être que snob, fier et hautain. Kami salua joyeusement Hanaé, qui ne semblait pas plus à son aise que la veille. Elle était plutôt pâle et portait une fois de plus un sweat informe et un jean. Kami salua également Svenja, qui, quant à elle, arborait une jolie robe légère, en accord avec la saison. Hanaé servit d'interprète car Kami ne savait ni utiliser ni comprendre le langage des signes. Les trois filles se mirent en route et finirent par rejoindre les autres managers à l'entrée du stade. Hanaé était très tendue, elle ne cessait de regarder derrière elle, très mal à l'aise. Svenja tenta de l'apaiser en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie, mais celle-ci sursauta. « Calme-toi Hanaé » lui signifia Svenja. « Détends-toi, on va passer un bon après-midi ! ». Hanaé se força à sourire, remettant nerveusement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Le stade se remplissait petit à petit, et les filles se dépêchèrent pour accéder aux meilleures places. Une fois bien installées, elles commencèrent à papoter et à faire plus ample connaissance avec Svenja, qui, quant à elle, était très à l'aise. Finalement, ses problèmes de communication ne gênèrent personne et Hanaé s'occupa de tout traduire à ses nouvelles amies. Cela lui changea les idées un moment. Les supporters excités criaient déjà autour d'elle, certains brandissant les couleurs de l'Allemagne, d'autres celles du Japon. Sanae, ses peintures de guerre sur la figure et son drapeau japonais plus grand qu'elle dans les mains, hurlait déjà le prénom de Tsubasa. La voix du commentateur se mit alors à résonner, et des photographies des joueurs des deux équipes commencèrent à défiler sur les écrans du stade. Svenja s'y intéressa de près, sous les yeux des autres filles qui s'amusaient de voir qu'elle s'émerveillait devant tout. La voix sonore du commentateur retentit à nouveau pour annoncer l'entrée des deux équipes. Le stade qui grondait explosa de joie. L'ambiance était incroyable pour un simple match amical, mais cela n'était pas si étonnant sachant qu'il s'agissait de deux des meilleures équipes au monde.

Les Allemands venaient d'entrer sur le terrain, menés par le fameux Karl-Heinz Schneider, le capitaine. Il était grand, blond aux yeux bleus et marchait en tête de son équipe, regardant autour de lui d'un air fier. Puis les Japonais firent à leur tour leur entrée, un par un. Venait d'abord Tsubasa, qui avait l'air très heureux de se trouver là. Il serra la main de Karl-Heinz, qui le défia du regard. Tsubasa lui répondit par un grand sourire. Ensuite, Genzô s'avança derrière son capitaine. Ce dernier songea un court instant que Genzô aurait dû se trouver à sa place et ouvrir la marche. Il le regarda. Genzô comprit aussitôt et lui adressa un bref sourire, lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Puis il s'avança à son tour devant son ancien coéquipier.

\- Salut Schneider, dit-il.

\- Salut Genzô, lança l'autre d'une voix plus légère et avec un petit sourire. Ca fait longtemps !

\- Ouais. J'espère que t'es prêt !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et tiens-toi prêt aussi, on ne va pas vous faire de cadeau.

Svenja demandait à Kami et Hanaé de lui présenter les joueurs car elle ne les connaissait pas bien. Kami se lança dans des explications passionnées que Svenja avait du mal à suivre et qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Elle se tourna alors vers Hanaé, qui n'écoutait plus et qui suivait l'entrée des joueurs avec attention. Elle remarqua que les regards d'Hanaé se portaient souvent sur le gardien de but japonais. « Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder » pensa-t-elle. Elle était contente que son amie pense à autre chose, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de Wakabayashi, et le peu de fois où elle l'avait fait, c'était pour le décrire comme un sale prétentieux qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Mais après tout, cela faisait si peu de temps qu'Hanaé côtoyait les joueurs. Svenja se promit de lui en reparler.

L'allégresse dans les gradins était à son paroxysme, et les joueurs se défiaient du regard. Une fois les deux équipes en place sur le terrain, le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre retentit et le match débuta. Les gradins vibrèrent sous les cris de la foule. Kojirô et Tsubasa couraient droit vers les buts adverses, le ballon aux pieds. Kojirô semblait bien décidé à en découdre.

\- Tsubasa, à toi ! cria-t-il en faisant une passe à son capitaine.

\- On va leur faire mordre la poussière à ces Allemands, répliqua Tsubasa, confiant.

\- Ouais c'est bien les gars, continuez comme ça ! s'époumonait Genzô depuis ses cages.

Karl-Heinz encourageait aussi ses joueurs en tentant de rattraper Kojirô et Tsubasa.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser passer !

Schneider, par un tacle étudié, reprend le ballon à Hyugâ et court droit vers les buts japonais, gardés par Wakabayashi ! lança la voix du commentateur au micro.

\- Viens, je t'attends ! cria Genzô en se mettant en position.

Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle et on pouvait sentir la tension monter dans les gradins. Hanaé et Kami avaient les yeux rivés sur Genzô. Karl-Heinz arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Et Schneider tire un véritable boulet de canon en direction de Wakabayashi ! continuait le commentateur.

Le tir de l'Allemand fonçait à une vitesse folle sur Genzô, qui n'hésita pourtant pas un seul instant et qui s'élança, bloquant le ballon dans ses bras forts. Le shoot était tellement puissant qu'il le fit chanceler, mais il réussit à garder son équilibre.

\- Bien joué Genzô !

Les filles soupirèrent de soulagement dans les gradins. Kami sourit, en pensant qu'il n'y avait donc que le ballon qui faisait vaciller le grand Genzô Wakabayashi. Il envoya le ballon à Matsuyama d'un vigoureux coup de pied. Le match continua. Au bout du premier quart d'heure, Olivier avait déjà marqué un premier but, suscitant l'enthousiasme débordant du public japonais. Karl-Heinz, très contrarié, redoublait d'efforts pour s'avancer vers Genzô. Il tenta de nouveau, par deux fois, de marquer un but au Japonais, mais celui-ci bloqua les tirs. Le dernier faillit bien rentrer malgré tout. Mais Genzô, agile, l'avait repoussé du bout du pied au dernier moment.

\- Ah mais il m'énerve ! s'exclama Schneider.

Mais une clameur s'éleva des gradins quand les spectateurs s'aperçurent que le gardien de buts japonais ne se relevait pas. Il était étendu par terre, et ne bougeait pas. Il avait forcé sur sa mauvaise cheville pour arrêter le ballon.

\- Genzô ! s'écria Kami en bondissant sur ses pieds. Mais personne ne l'entendit.

\- Genzô ! s'exclamèrent également Tsubasa et Ryô en même temps.

L'arbitre avait arrêté le match afin de voir si le joueur allait se relever ou si c'était sérieux. Ryô, qui était le plus proche de Genzô grâce à son poste de défenseur, se précipita et s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Genzô ? Genzô ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui je t'entends, arrête de me crier dans les oreilles, grommela l'intéressé, le visage toujours contre la pelouse.

Il essaya de se retourner mais une grimace de douleur tordit ses traits. Ryô se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Lorsque Genzô posa le pied par terre, il fit une seconde grimace. Sa cheville le faisait terriblement souffrir, comme il le redoutait. La foule, le voyant debout, reprit son souffle.

Hanaé, en croisant le regard amusé de Svenja à ses côtés, comprit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le gardien de but des yeux depuis un moment. Elle reporta son attention sur le reste de l'équipe, les joues en feu. Elle espéra que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle sentait qu'elle détestait ce garçon, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il l'insupportait avec son air hautain et tout le reste. Mais en même temps, il la fascinait, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi non plus. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle sentait la colère bouillonner – mais une colère mêlée à autre chose, qu'elle ne savait identifier, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'attirance, même si ça ne pouvait pas être ça bien sûr ! « Je suis folle à lier » se dit-elle.

Sur le terrain, Tsubasa demandait à Genzô si ça allait. Ce dernier répondit que oui, toujours appuyé sur Ryô. Il se dégagea et remercia le défenseur japonais pour son aide. Il vacilla légèrement, mais tenta d'oublier la douleur. Serrant les dents, il shoota de son autre pied, et le ballon fut amorti par Kojirô. Le match reprit. Ryô surveillait Genzô du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier restait de marbre, mais il posait difficilement le pied à terre. Heureusement, il ne restait plus qu'un petit quart d'heure de match. Le Japon menait 2 à 0. Si le premier but avait été assuré par Tsubasa, c'était Kojirô qui avait marqué le second, et il en était très fier. Dans les derniers temps du match, l'Allemagne se rattrapa quelque peu et Karl-Heinz Schneider parvint à mettre un but à Genzô, qui était assez mal en point et qui ne réussit pas à arrêter le tir. Il s'était élancé mais avait trop forcé sur sa cheville et la douleur lui fit manquer le ballon. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier était entré dans ses cages, il frappa du poing sur le sol et jura. Non loin de lui, il surprit le sourire fanfaron de Karl-Heinz.

Lorsque l'arbitre siffla la fin du match, le score était donc d pour le Japon. Le stade résonna des hurlements victorieux des supporters japonais. Sanae sautait de joie sur place et Kami s'était jetée sur ses deux nouvelles amies. Les spectateurs allemands, eux, étaient plus silencieux, et très déçus. Karl-Heinz et les joueurs de son équipe arboraient des regards venimeux. Genzô, lui, affichait un sourire satisfait. Il abaissa sa casquette sur ses grands yeux sombres et prit appui une nouvelle fois sur Ryô pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui faisait face au public applaudissant à tout rompre. Finalement, ils serrèrent la main des joueurs allemands, et Karl-Heinz consentit à féliciter ses adversaires et à reconnaître qu'ils avaient bien joué.

\- Mais j'aurai ma revanche, Genzô ! ajouta-t-il. Et n'oublie pas que je t'ai mis un but aujourd'hui.

\- Il était blessé ! Est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? railla Kojirô.

\- La ferme Hyugâ ! On verra ça la prochaine fois ! On aura bientôt l'occasion de rejouer ensemble.

Le stade commençait à se vider. Les filles descendirent sur le terrain pour féliciter leurs joueurs. Kami s'était approchée de Genzô et lui demandait d'un air inquiet comment allait sa cheville. Elle le pria d'aller voir le médecin et finit même par décider de l'y mener tout de suite pour être sûr qu'il y aille. En grommelant un « oui maman » presque inaudible, Genzô finit par la suivre. Il boitait légèrement.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Kami expliqua que ce n'était pas très grave, que c'était toujours la même blessure qui n'était pas guérie. Il fallait qu'il se repose un peu quelques jours et qu'il ne force pas trop. Le mieux serait évidemment qu'il s'arrête complètement pendant un moment, mais Genzô ne l'envisageait toujours pas.

\- Si tout va bien, on peut fêter notre victoire dignement ? lança Ryô à la cantonade.

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'ils firent. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble dans un petit bar tranquille, non loin du stade. Ils s'installèrent confortablement avec quelques verres et les discussions joyeuses se mirent à emplir toute la salle. Svenja semblait très à l'aise. Hanaé, assise près d'elle, la faisait participer en servant de traducteur, et personne ne la laissa de côté. Et cela permit à Hanaé de discuter un peu avec les garçons de l'équipe, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire. Kami se trouvait aux côtés de Genzô, qui était calme, comme à son habitude, ce qui contrastait avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans le petit établissement. Le regard d'Hanaé s'égara souvent, ce soir-là, du côté du beau gardien de buts. Chaque fois qu'elle se surprenait à l'observer à la dérobée, elle détournait rapidement le regard, priant une nouvelle fois pour que personne ne le remarque. « Mais qu'est-ce que je lui trouve ? Je ne devrais pas… Je n'aime pas ce type, alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de le regarder ? Il est plutôt beau garçon… oui, c'est pour ça. Enfin, contrôle-toi ma fille, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu croises un beau garçon ! En plus, rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas célibataire ! ». Pourtant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait sa façon de tenir son verre, le son de sa voix grave et ses grands yeux sombres. Elle avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui. Pendant quelques infimes secondes, elle croisa son regard. Elle fut déstabilisée, alors que lui n'avait même pas sourcillé. Soudain, elle reçut un coup de coude de la part de Svenja, qui lui signifia par quelques mouvements des doigts qu'elle n'était vraiment pas discrète. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » lui répondit Hanaé de la même façon. Svenja leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le joueur qui l'intéressait, car oui, il y en avait un. Svenja n'avait jamais été une grande fan de football, mais il lui semblait s'être découvert une passion aujourd'hui ! En effet, un certain membre de l'équipe ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente… Mais elle savait être plus discrète que son amie.

Au bout de quelques heures, Hanaé commença à se sentir mal et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les deux bières qu'elle venait de boire. Coincée entre Ishizaki et Wakashimazu, elle ne se sentait plus tellement à son aise. Svenja semblait ne plus avoir besoin d'elle pour se faire comprendre et elle était en train d'essayer de discuter avec Kami et Yoshiko. Hanaé s'esquiva sans se faire remarquer. Elle croisa seulement le regard de Tarô Misaki, qui lui adressa un petit sourire en voyant qu'elle partait. Elle lui répondit de même et sortit.

Une fois dehors, elle regarda son téléphone pour la première fois de la journée. Un appel manqué de sa mère, un de son frère et trois de Takeru. Oups. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait la nausée et la tête qui tournait. Elle se regarda un instant dans la vitre de la voiture garée à côté d'elle. Elle se trouva si laide… Mal coiffée, mal habillée… Svenja la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Elle n'eut rien besoin de dire, elle savait ce qui n'allait pas. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et celle-ci laissa échapper une larme. Avec rage, elle l'essuya. « Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » lui signifia Svenja. « Il va bien falloir… » répondit Hanaé.

C'est à ce moment que sortit également Kami, cherchant ses deux nouvelles amies. Elle s'approcha d'Hanaé, remarqua encore une fois son attitude étrange et lui demanda des explications, sans détour. Kami était toujours franche et elle n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas trop t'en parler, pas maintenant… Je te promets de t'expliquer plus tard, déclara Hanaé après un regarde entendu avec Svenja.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Kami, mais préférait attendre encore un peu avant de se confier sur ce lourd secret qu'elle cache depuis des années à ses proches. Seule Svenja était au courant, et ce serait un grand pas qu'elle réussisse à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Entendu, lança Kami. Vous rentrez ?

Svenja acquiesça.

\- Attendez, vous n'allez pas repartir toutes seules à pied à cette heure-là !

\- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit Hanaé.

\- Non non, tu n'es pas en état, je vois bien que ça ne va pas ! Ne bougez pas, j'arrive.

\- Kami… soupira Hanaé.

Mais celle-ci n'écoutait plus et elle était déjà rentrée dans le bar. Elle chercha des yeux Genzô et l'aperçut au bout de la table, un verre à la main, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les chamailleries de Kojirô, Maki, Takeshi et Tsubasa au sujet des sports d'équipe. Elle se précipita vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Pas tellement surpris, il posa son verre.

\- Salut toi ! lança-t-il d'une voix faussement enjôleuse pour la faire rire, tandis que les autres, un peu éméchés, sifflaient autour d'eux pour se moquer.

Elle donna un coup sur sa casquette et se pencha à son oreille, pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Il se redressa et la regarda, ahuri :

\- Tu plaisantes, là ?

\- Genzô… supplia-t-elle.

Il grogna, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non à son amie. Il se leva et salua les autres. De toute façon, il se faisait tard et ils étaient tous fatigués. D'autres rentraient également, comme Hikaru et Yoshiko, Tarô ou Ken. Genzô suivit Kami dehors, la mine renfrognée. Il remit sa veste et la ferma, puis s'approcha des filles.

\- Voilà, Genzô va vous raccompagner, vu qu'il n'habite pas loin de chez toi, Hanaé.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire, siffla-t-elle sans regarder l'intéressé.

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la voit comme ça, presque en train de pleurer, et puis, elle pouvait très bien rentrer toute seule ! De plus, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait raccompagnée… Svenja lui donna un petit coup afin qu'elle arrête sa mauvaise foi. Hanaé regarda son amie, soupira et mit son orgueil de côté. Après tout… Elle risqua un regard vers le jeune homme. Il avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et semblait impatient.

\- Ok, allons-y, marmonna Hanaé.

Ils se mirent en marche. Kami, qui rentrait également, se mit à parler pour combler le silence gênant qui s'était installé. Au bout d'un moment, Svenja en eût assez de voir son amie triste et contrariée et essaya de la faire parler. Pas moyen. « Très bien » se dit-elle en s'approchant de Genzô, qui marchait un peu devant elles en écoutant distraitement Kami. Elle toucha son bras. Surpris, il se retourna. Svenja se mit à agiter ses doigts, mais Genzô ne comprenait rien. Gêné, il lança un regard à Hanaé. Celle-ci, après un regard noir à Svenja dont elle avait très bien compris la combine, arriva à la hauteur des autres et servit de traducteur, comme à son habitude.

\- Elle te remercie de bien vouloir nous raccompagner, grommela Hanaé, agacée.

\- Pas de soucis, marmonna Genzô à l'adresse de Svenja.

Celle-ci, après un regard amusé avec Kami, continua de parler à Genzô, sollicitant Hanaé pour la traduction. Elle engagea le sujet du match, espérant ainsi éveiller l'intérêt du jeune homme. Et c'est bien ce qui se produisit et Hanaé finit par se prendre au jeu de la traduction en voyant que Wakabayashi commençait à devenir plus loquace. Kami, fatiguée, se contentait d'écouter. Au fur et à mesure, Svenja cessa de participer à la conversation et les deux autres ne s'en aperçurent même pas. Ils étaient désormais lancés dans une discussion animée autour du match et chacun avait abandonné son air renfrogné. Si les Japonais avaient bien remporté le match tout à l'heure, Svenja rétablissait l'égalité en perçant la défense du grand gardien et celle de sa meilleure amie. « Et hop, un point de plus pour l'Allemagne » se dit-elle fièrement.

\- Kartz a une technique particulière tout de même, et il n'est pas toujours facile de le contrer.

\- Oui j'ai vu cela. Mais vous sembliez être préparés à tout ! A part peut-être à Schneider.

\- J'ai joué longtemps avec eux en Allemagne, je connais leur stratégie presque par cœur ! Mais c'est vrai que Schneider est le plus imprévisible et le plus fort. Je m'en veux de m'être fait avoir comme ça sur le dernier tir…

Hanaé allait répliquer mais elle vit Svenja, un léger sourire aux lèvres, lui faire signe qu'elles étaient arrivées. Ils avaient si bien parlé qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Gênés, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient assez proches. Genzô s'écarta le premier, abaissant sa casquette. Hanaé sentit la panique la gagner à nouveau. Elle remit nerveusement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et jeta un coup d'œil à son montre.

\- Bon euh, merci du coup et, euh, désolée pour le dérangement, balbutia Hanaé sans regarder le gardien de buts.

\- Je vais finir par me faire payer, répondit-il, ironique.

Hanaé lui jeta un regard flamboyant, sentant la colère qui remontait à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait avec son sourire satisfait et ses remarques ! Kami éclata de rire. Svenja et elle dirent alors au revoir à Kami et saluèrent Genzô, la première chaleureusement, la seconde sans enthousiasme. Puis elles passèrent la porte de la petite maison. Genzô et Kami se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'obscurité et le calme du quartier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Sérieusement ? lança Genzô, un peu agacé.

\- Ecoute Genzô, elle ne va pas bien, ça se voit ! On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, c'est normal qu'elle ne se soit pas encore confiée à moi ! Ca viendra. En attendant, ça ne nous coûte pas grand-chose de l'aider…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- Arrête un peu de faire le dur à cuire qui n'a pas de cœur ! Tu es le premier à aider les autres d'habitude.

\- Je sais pas, cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance, elle a vraiment l'air bizarre…

La discussion s'arrêta là, Kami dormant presque debout. Il la raccompagna puis il finit par rentrer chez lui, pensif. Il était épuisé et un peu courbaturé. Il se déshabilla, prit une douche et se coucha, en faisant attention à sa cheville. Pour une fois, il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Il se réveilla aux alentours de 6h du matin. Il s'assit dans son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés et passa une main sur sa nuque. Il regarda son réveil et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait bien envie de se recoucher mais savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il se leva donc, s'habilla d'un pantalon de jogging, d'un T-shirt et d'une veste de survêtement, mit son éternelle casquette sur sa tête, laça ses chaussures, prit quelques biscuits qui traînaient sur la table de la cuisine et sortit. A cette heure-ci, il faisait frais. La ville n'était pas encore réveillée. Il se dirigea vers le petit stade dans lequel lui et ses coéquipiers s'étaient entraînés pour le match de la veille. Arrivé devant la grille, il composa le code et entra en refermant derrière lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul ! Il n'était que 6h30 et pourtant, il y avait déjà quelqu'un en train de s'entraîner. Il se rapprocha, intrigué. Il plissa les yeux car il ne reconnaissait pas la personne qui jouait sur le terrain. Lorsqu'il l'identifia enfin, il écarquilla les yeux. Elle était de dos mais il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'Hanaé Matsuda. Il distinguait maintenant ses longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle était elle aussi vêtue d'une tenue de sport et était en train de jouer au foot, toute seule.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici à cette heure ? » s'étonna le jeune homme. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait au foot ! Elle est tout le temps dans mes pattes, décidément… ».

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il décida de s'asseoir dans les tribunes pour l'observer. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle frappa puissamment le ballon, qui entra tout droit dans les cages. Genzô se décida alors à intervenir :

\- C'est un peu facile sans gardien ! lança-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et resta pantoise en le voyant devant elle. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge soutenue. Le léger sourire de Genzô était dissimulé par l'ombre de sa casquette.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par articuler. Je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa Genzô. Personne ne viendra ici aujourd'hui, ils vont se reposer.

\- Mais… toi tu es là !

\- Tu m'as l'air perspicace, se moqua-t-il.

Piquée au vif, elle ne répondit rien. « Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? » pensa-t-elle.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant des filets. Je me demande si tu te débrouilles aussi bien quand il y a quelqu'un pour garder les buts.

\- Oui… répondit-elle à contrecœur. Mais bon, il me semble qu'on n'a pas le même niveau… Tu n'étais pas blessé à la cheville ?

\- Ce n'est rien, et ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'arrêter tes tirs. Alors, c'est oui ou non ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

\- C'est oui, répondit-elle, un air de défi dans le regard.

* * *

C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer, le décor et les personnages sont presque tous plantés...! A bientôt :)


	5. Points communs

Je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard, mais bon, les vacances, tout ça... J'espère néanmoins que le chapitre plaira à ceux qui l'attendaient :) A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

Hanaé était en nage. Les mains appuyées sur les genoux, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. En face d'elle, Genzô se tenait triomphant dans ses cages. Il jouait avec le ballon, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Alors, on abandonne ? lança-t-il.

\- Ca va pas non ? cria-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.

Genzô ricana, et lui lança le ballon. Ils continuèrent à jouer quelques instants avant qu'Hanaé ne s'écroule sur la pelouse, vaincue. Elle avait mal partout.

\- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas être épuisé ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix haletante.

\- L'habitude, répondit-il. Tu ne dois pas t'entraîner souvent.

Voyant son air vexé, il ajouta :

\- C'était intéressant. Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal.

Elle ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle en fut contente. Maintenant qu'elle s'était bien défoulée, sa rage était passée.

\- Alors, on s'amuse bien sans nous ?

Hanaé sursauta. Ryô et les autres venaient d'entrer dans le stade. Elle rosit instantanément. Pourquoi ses joues prirent-elles cette teinte à cet instant ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien. Elle se sentait comme une enfant prise par ses parents en train de faire une bêtise. Mais personne ne le remarqua.

\- T'aurais pu choisir un adversaire à ta taille, se moqua Kojirô en regardant la jeune fille écroulée dans l'herbe.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se releva en époussetant son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Genzô, pas gêné le moins du monde et se désintéressant de la jeune fille.

\- On pourrait te retourner la question, déclara Tsubasa, les yeux rieurs.

\- Je m'amuse, répondit-t-il, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça ! » se dit Tsubasa en regardant son ami. « Là, je le reconnais… Pourquoi n'est-il plus comme ça depuis quelques mois ? »

Hanaé, exaspérée par la remarque du gardien de but, profita de son inattention pour décocher un véritable boulet de canon dans sa direction. Sans même tourner la tête, il arrêta le ballon d'une main. Hanaé en resta bouche bée. Elle aurait voulu rester énervée, mais en réalité, elle était admirative. Son petit sourire fier accroché aux lèvres, il lui renvoya le ballon. Elle le réceptionna machinalement, toujours choquée. Les autres autour d'elle éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, déclara Tarô en souriant gentiment, on s'y fait. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au foot !

\- Elle se débrouille plutôt bien, intervînt Genzô.

Il avait vu que la situation et ses remarques l'avaient mise mal à l'aise, c'est pourquoi il tenta de réduire un peu sa gêne. Mais cette phrase eût l'effet inverse. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, des flammes dans les yeux, et lui lança :

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

Les autres joueurs, un peu surpris, observèrent à la dérobée la réaction de leur capitaine. Il haussa un sourcil et détourna son attention de la jeune fille. A chaque fois qu'il tentait d'être aimable avec elle, il se faisait remballer. Même s'il n'en montra rien, il était froissé. C'était quoi son problème à cette fille ? Et en règle générale, personne ne tenait tête à Genzô Wakabayashi. A part Kojirô Hyugâ et Karl-Heinz, mais c'était différent. « Elle a du culot celle-ci » se dit justement Kojirô.

Se rendant compte que le silence s'était fait autour d'elle et que tout le monde la regardait, elle se sentit rougir. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait, avec son air suffisant et ses remarques méprisantes ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la ramener tout le temps et de montrer sa supériorité. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrait qu'il n'avait rien dit de méchant et qu'elle était peut-être aveuglée par sa colère et par ce que disaient son frère et Takeru au sujet du gardien… Après tout, il y a quelques instants, ils étaient tous deux en train de jouer au foot et cela se passait très bien. Il y avait bien eu quelques piques de la part du jeune homme – qu'elle lui avait d'ailleurs bien rendu – mais il lui semblait effectivement que ce n'était pas méchant. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, ne sachant que penser.

\- Je vais y aller… ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Et elle s'enfuit sans regarder autour d'elle. Personne n'osa poser de questions à Genzô, qui s'était renfrogné. Les garçons discutèrent un peu du match de la veille, mirent au point leur programme pour les prochains jours, puis se séparèrent pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations. On était dimanche, et chacun avait besoin de repos. Personne ne s'entrainait le dimanche. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'Hanaé était venue. Elle ne pensait pas tomber sur l'équipe au complet de si bon matin.

Le lendemain matin, Genzô se leva avec un terrible mal de tête. Encore une fois, la nuit avait été agitée. Il commençait à en avoir assez de cette routine : ne pas dormir, se lever, tourner en rond dans la grande demeure vide avant d'enfin rejoindre le terrain. Et encore, ce qui était d'ordinaire son moment préféré de la journée n'était plus si agréable depuis qu'Ikuro Matsuda remplaçait Mikami. Il déjeuna, joua un moment avec son chien puis finit par sortir pour se rendre au stade. Encore une fois, il était bien trop en avance.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur Hanaé Matsuda devant le terrain. Elle arrivait en même temps que lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, se dévisageant d'un air mauvais. Genzô croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidé à ne pas prendre la parole le premier. Hanaé, mal à l'aise même si elle ne le montrait pas, sentait que c'était à elle de parler.

\- Salut, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il ne répondit même pas. « Ca commence bien » soupira intérieurement Hanaé.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée pour hier… Je suis un peu impulsive parfois et…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrompit-il.

\- Je voulais juste jouer un peu, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne si tôt, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. C'est interdit ?

\- Je suppose que non, étant donné que tu es la sœur de l'entraîneur… dit-il lentement, presque à contrecoeur.

\- Bien, alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'entre ? siffla-t-elle en désignant la grille devant laquelle se tenait le jeune homme.

\- Si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je joue avec toi.

Silence. Surprise. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Il regretta. Qu'allait-elle penser maintenant ? Cette fille commençait à l'agacer à toujours se trouver sur son chemin. De plus, il allait sûrement se faire remballer une fois de plus. Mais après tout, s'ils devaient tous deux être sur le terrain en attendant les autres, autant jouer ensemble. Au moins, quand ils jouaient, ils n'étaient pas obligés de parler.

\- Marché conclu.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, étonné. Elle soutînt son regard profond, même si elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait à la sonder.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se faisaient de nouveau face mais cette fois sur le terrain. Hanaé se garda bien de le dire, mais elle était finalement bien contente que Wakabayashi soit là. En effet, elle pût vraiment se défouler. Elle passait toute sa rage sur les ballons, que Genzô arrêtait évidemment à chaque fois, mais ce n'était pas cela qui comptait pour Hanaé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mettre toute sa puissance dans chacun des tirs pour évacuer son mal-être – et également pour tenter d'impressionner le gardien, ce dont elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Genzô commença à donner des conseils à Hanaé quant à son jeu, sa technique, sa façon de tirer. Il s'arrêta, songeant qu'elle allait sûrement mal le prendre, mais elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle semblait beaucoup plus réceptive à présent, et elle commença même à lui poser des questions pour améliorer son jeu.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu joues ? se risqua Genzô.

\- J'ai toujours plus ou moins joué au foot avec mon frère, mais je n'en ai jamais fait en club et je suis très loin d'un niveau professionnel comme le tien.

\- Celui-ci est mal cadré, déclara le gardien en réceptionnant le ballon. Essaie de te concentrer plus sur la position de ton pied d'appui, et non pas sur celui qui shoote.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui montrer. Instinctivement, elle recula. Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air, et elle rosit.

\- Je te montre ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, désolée… répondit-elle, gênée, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il se plaça à côté d'elle, et lui demanda de se positionner comme si elle allait tirer. Elle se concentra pour se mettre en place. Il s'accroupit et lui donna des indications sur la façon de placer ses pieds.

\- Pourquoi tu viens si tôt le matin ? demanda brusquement Hanaé au jeune homme.

Un peu étonné, il ne releva pas la tête et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hanaé se mordit la joue.

\- Désolée, c'est indiscret… C'est juste que…

\- J'ai des insomnies et je ne supporte pas de rester chez moi, la coupa-t-il.

Son ton n'avait pas été sec. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ? Encore une fois, il ne le savait pas. Elle en avait de ces questions aussi…

\- Et toi ?

Il s'était redressé et se tenait maintenant juste devant elle, la surplombant d'au moins une tête. Hanaé voulut reculer. Elle ne le fit pas. Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette foutue question ? C'était évident qu'il allait lui retourner. Que pouvait-elle répondre maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité…

\- Comme toi, je n'aime pas trop rester chez moi…

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge après tout. Il n'insista pas. Ils se fixaient tous les deux, incapables de détacher leur regard de l'autre.

\- Je me sens bien ici, sur le terrain, ajouta-t-elle.

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, le vent se mit à souffler doucement dans ses cheveux, les faisant danser autour de sa tête.

\- Moi aussi, dit simplement Genzô, comme hypnotisé par le mouvement des mèches brunes.

Finalement, ils avaient au moins un point commun. Hanaé pensait jusqu'ici qu'ils étaient si différents qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une conversation normale de plus de quelques secondes. Il semblait qu'elle se soit trompée. A ce moment, ils eurent l'impression de se rencontrer une seconde fois, sans le filtre de la méfiance, sans le biais d'autres personnes, sans celui des préjugés. Même Genzô baissait sa garde. Il se surprit à trouver la jeune fille plutôt mignonne, ce qu'il s'était interdit de penser depuis une semaine et demie qu'il la connaissait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tandis qu'il observait les petites taches de rousseur qui s'éparpillaient sur et autour du long nez fin d'Hanaé. Et ces yeux bleus… Bleus comme il n'en avait jamais vus.

Il y avait du vent ce matin-là, et il ne faisait pas danser que les cheveux d'Hanaé. Les grandes branches du cerisier qui abritait le stade tanguaient elles aussi sous l'effet de la brise printanière, et les fleurs roses tombaient en tournoyant autour d'eux.

\- Genzô, j'étais sûr de te trouver ici !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et s'écartèrent aussitôt. La gêne, qui avait disparu pendant un instant, refit surface. Ils ne se regardaient plus. Un homme venait d'entrer dans le stade.

\- Mikami ! s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

\- Hanaé ? lança d'un ton surpris le nouveau venu en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille salua chaleureusement Tatsuo Mikami, et Genzô fit de même, heureux de le retrouver. « C'est vrai qu'on a également Mikami en commun… » songea Hanaé. « Ca fait déjà deux points communs, finalement ».

\- Genzô, je suis passé à la maison mais tu étais déjà parti. Pourquoi es-tu venu si tôt ?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard en coin à Hanaé, et répondit :

\- Euh, je viens tous les jours vers cette heure-là, j'en ai un peu assez de la maison vide…

Il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, mais Mikami avait compris. Il posa ensuite la même question à Hanaé, qui éluda elle aussi un peu la question. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Mikami pense qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous avec le gardien ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là !

\- Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content de vous voir, tous les deux. Ton frère n'est pas encore là je suppose ?

\- Non. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que tu es rentré !

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour aller chercher son téléphone.

\- Alors mon garçon, dit Mikami avec un léger sourire, on dirait qu'il y a des choses qui ont changé depuis mon coup de fil il y a une semaine.

\- Ne t'emballe pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit Genzô. Elle est tout le temps dans le coin avec son frère, et il se trouve que ce matin on est arrivé au même moment, donc on a commencé à s'entraîner ensemble en attendant les autres. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est venue, je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait au foot.

\- Vous vous entraîniez quand je suis arrivé ? demanda Mikami en levant un sourcil interrogateur et en souriant de plus belle.

\- Arrête tes bêtises ! Elle est super bizarre cette fille, comme son frère d'ailleurs…

\- Ils ont des raisons, je ne t'ai pas tout dit… Et je ne sais pas tout non plus je crois. Sois patient, tu apprendras à mieux les connaître.

\- Je n'y tiens pas plus que ça ! De toute façon, maintenant que tu es revenu, on ne va plus les voir beaucoup, si ?

Mikami n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Hanaé revînt à ce moment.

\- Tu n'as pas chaud avec ta veste ? lui demanda Mikami, observateur.

\- Euh, non non.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter beaucoup tous les trois car les autres commençaient à arriver, Tsubasa le premier. Ils en profitèrent pour régler le problème du brassard de capitaine.

\- Je te le rends Genzô, il est à toi, déclara Tsubasa. Et vous serez d'accord avec moi, coach Mikami.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne tiens pas plus que cela à endosser ce rôle, Tsubasa. Mais si c'est ton vœu, je reprends le brassard.

\- Genzô a tout à fait l'étoffe d'un capitaine, tout comme toi Tsubasa, déclara Mikami. Faites comme vous le sentez, peu m'importe. Mais en effet, ce n'est pas à Ikuro de décider de cela.

Genzô adressa un petit sourire narquois à Hanaé, qui ne releva pas. Elle commençait à se demander dans quelle mesure tout ce que son frère lui avait dit sur Wakabayashi était vrai. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se sentir supérieur parce qu'il détenait le brassard du capitaine, et ne semblait pas non plus très envieux de le récupérer, contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Ikuro.

\- En parlant du loup… Le voici qui arrivait justement, accompagné d'un grand jeune homme dégingandé et de Svenja. Après avoir salué affectueusement Tatsuo et avoir soigneusement évité de dire bonjour à Genzô, il remarqua d'un air mauvais le brassard que portait ce dernier au poignet mais ne broncha pas. Il se tourna vers sa sœur :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Oh mais vous avez tous décidé de me casser les pieds aujourd'hui ou quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire un peu ce que je veux sans que tu sois tout le temps sur mon dos ? Je venais jouer un peu au foot, c'est tout, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Eh mais calme-toi, c'était une simple question… Tu joues au foot toute seule ?

\- Non, avec Wakabayashi ! lança-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, provocatrice.

\- Pardon ? s'écria-t-il.

« Super, merci… » se dit Genzô. Pourquoi l'avait-elle inclus dans cette histoire… ? Il n'avait rien demandé, bon sang ! Et il n'avait absolument pas envie d'une nouvelle altercation avec Ikuro. Ce dernier leva vers Genzô un regard meurtrier. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il n'allait pas faire une crise devant Mikami et Tsubasa tout de même.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, dit-il à sa sœur, qui le regarda avec colère. Et toi, toi… ajouta-t-il en sifflant à l'adresse de Genzô, ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de ma sœur…

\- Je te rassure, j'en ai pas du tout envie, grommela l'intéressé, pas intimidé le moins du monde.

Sa remarque, qui aurait pu vexer Hanaé, la fit pourtant rire, mais elle se contînt, surtout en voyant la tête de son frère.

\- Allons, allons, calmez-vous, sourit Mikami. Ikuro, maintenant que je suis de retour, je vais reprendre mon poste, mais il n'y aucun problème pour que tu restes à mes côtés si tu le souhaites.

Genzô haussa les sourcils, mais Tsubasa lui donna un léger et discret coup de coude dans les côtes pour le dissuader de dire quelque chose.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais mon stage commence dans deux jours donc ça ne va pas être possible. Mais par contre, j'ai amené mon ami Dan avec moi et il pourrait être ton assistant pendant l'été, Tatsuo. Il sait jouer au foot, il a déjà entraîné des équipes de jeunes joueurs, et comme tu dois t'absenter encore, je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'un petit coup de main… Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là moi-même.

\- Tu dois t'absenter encore ? releva Genzô.

\- Je t'en parlerai ce soir, répondit Mikami. Et bien écoute – Dan, c'est cela ? – ce sera avec plaisir, je fais confiance à Ikuro. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Le dénommé Dan salua Mikami et ils discutèrent un moment. Les autres joueurs arrivaient les uns après les autres, et semblaient tous heureux et soulagés de revoir Mikami. Ikuro et le coach expliquèrent aux garçons ce qui allait se passer pour les prochains jours et présentèrent Dan à l'équipe. Il se montra assez réservé, mais il avait l'air sympathique. Ils passèrent ensuite à l'entraînement. Quelques instants plus tard, Kami déboula sur le terrain. Elle vit tout de suite Mikami et se rua vers lui pour le saluer avec joie. Puis elle chercha Hanaé des yeux. Elle la trouva, assise sur le banc de touche, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Ils me gonflent tous, maugréa Hanaé.

\- Qui ça ? sourit Kami.

\- Wakabayashi, Mikami, mon frère.

\- Allez raconte-moi, dit Kami en s'asseyant confortablement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, celui-là ? ajouta-t-elle en grommelant en parlant de Genzô.

Pendant ce temps, Svenja était en compagnie de Kojirô, Maki, Tarô et Ken, et semblait bien s'amuser sans réellement se préoccuper d'Hanaé. Elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec les joueurs et son handicap ne lui posait pas tant de problèmes pour communiquer qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Avant même la fin de la matinée, Ikuro se dirigea vers Hanaé, d'un pas décidé et la mine renfrognée :

\- Viens, on y va.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On rentre. Viens avec moi, on a deux trois trucs à se dire il me semble !

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui là ? lança-t-elle dans un éclat de voix.

Ils se chamaillèrent un moment avant qu'Hanaé, accompagnée de Svenja, ne décide finalement de rentrer, n'ayant ni l'intention de se fâcher trop violemment avec son frère, ni l'envie de se montrer en spectacle.

Dan, quant à lui, suivit la scène des yeux avec délectation, puis s'approcha de Genzô. Il entama avec ce dernier une discussion banale. Mais le gardien avait remarqué une drôle de lueur dans le regard de son interlocuteur, et il le considérait d'un air méfiant. Mais le nouveau venu s'avéra très sympathique et intéressant, et Genzô baissa sa garde.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Si seulement il avait pu le savoir…


End file.
